Fighting for him
by redvelvetcupcakes
Summary: A new arrival at the mansion, a new enemy that has Rogue fighting to keep what she holds dear.
1. Chapter 1

_Marie D'Ancanto (Rogue)_

_Sending you on a little vacation. Just some relaxation time._

That was what that bitch Emma Frost had said, in her uptight, righteous voice.

Vacation! I'm a prisoner. Okay so my prison is a one-story picturesque country house, my gates only a foot above my head and covered with ivory, my cell is comfortable enough with a soft bed with a quilt of feather down and a lovely view of the sun drenched back garden. My jailor could easily be someone's grandmother and probably is, she looks like she jumped off a cookie dough poster just to cheer up the little boys and girls of the world.

But Emma Frost made it clear enough that if I so much as thought of leaving from my 'vacation residence' she would make sure that I would not only ever see the mansion again, but that I would find myself at the top of the Mutant Registration list. And anyone on that list is done for.

I don't blame her for what she did. I would have done the same thing, or worse in her position. Since her arrival at the mansion, since day one, I had made it clear that there wouldn't be any co-operation or co-existence between us. Even the other X-Men couldn't persuade me to call truce; I didn't care who she was or what she could do. I saw her as the usurper of what was rightfully Ororo Munroe's, the position as headmistress of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Dr McCoy had explained to me the night Storm had gone to pack that she needed to return to Africa and nobody in the mansion was qualified to run the school. I pointed out that that had hardly ever stopped us from doing it before. In fact, there had been occasions when the X-Men, of whom I was a dubious member, had made a sudden dash across the country without any warning and I had found myself running the school alone! For weeks on end without any idea when they would be coming back. Dr McCoy admitted this but now that the world knew about us, now that we actually had to comply with the Education Board we couldn't do that anymore. Besides he offered me a tantalizing prize to sway me, with Emma Frost arriving, an actual trained principal, I might finally be able to go to the NYU campus for lessons. That had nearly won me over I admit.


	2. Chapter 2

Okedokey people same old boring drill- i own nothing

btw-im using emma frost because she's the only character i know mentioned to be some sort of teacher or whatnot- and this really doesn't work with an X-Man involved

* * *

When Bobby and I had graduated from here, though we had broken up, in a rather unfortunate incident that involved him and Kitty without much clothing on, I had approached him one night about college and asked what he was thinking of doing.

"I don't know Rogue," he told me simply, "I mean I want to go and stuff but-how can I be an X-man still if I'm outta town or across the country?"

I had generally the same feeling, though after receiving the cure I had become more of a protectress of the kids- no easy feat believe me- trying to calm a mansion full of hysterical mutants with their powers going haywire during an anti-mutant attack alone?

Upon return, Logan had taken one look at his depleted alcohol stash and had known not to say a word.

How could I go to college and leave the kids? I loved the little brats and the X-Men needed me to look after them. Storm was too busy running the school, Logan only interacted with the kids to tell them to shove off, Dr McCoy was a U.N. ambassador and could only spend the occasional night at the mansion (and I'm pretty sure those nights were spent in Storm's bed). Colossus was the big scary giant with a heavy European accent, that had them calling him Frankenstein behind his back and Bobby was dating Kitty making him 'one of them' not really a positive for asserting control. I on the other hand had the 'tough-girl' image going on; don't ask me where I got that! Something to do with my former powers and friendship with Logan, so when I told them to do something they did it, but they knew that when they had a nightmare that my door was open and I was always willing to cuddle a frightened kid.

We had spoken to the other X-Men about it because it was a decision that Kitty would be facing in a couple of years too. Though I think, everyone was a little distracted by the fact that Bobby and I were able to sit next to each other without hands itching for throats. They had agreed to give it a test run and see what happened, though they requested we didn't go anywhere they couldn't reach in an emergency.

Well Bobby and I had applied for NYU, the closest place, by mutual agreement we had decided to explain we had attended a school for mutants and were both X-Men. How many essays did they get describing near death experiences on Liberty Island or Alcatraz?

The Dean had turned up at the mansion a week later asking to meet with us. He had been nervous at first but eager to welcome us to NYU, he then asked the question,

Would we be living on campus or housing nearby?

Without even looking at each other, Bobby and I had answered on campus. Despite the new friendship between Bobby, Kitty and I, I didn't think her good nature would extend to her boyfriend shacking up with his Southern Belle ex (again don't know how I got that!)

So we were accepted, we packed our bags, listened to Logan's 'What I'm gonna do to ya if I find out you've done (insert thousands of illicit behaviours here) speech' and hugged Ororo goodbye. We were barely down the street before our communicators went off and we had to rush back, some mutant peace rally under attack. They had barely even waited for Bobby to suit up before dragging him out and telling me that dinner was on the stove. I had rung the Dean that night to see what could be done, as much as I felt loyalty to the mansion, I wanted an education, I wanted to be something other than an X-Men. When Bobby had come back, I had given him the news-

School by correspondence.

Every night after dinner, Storm would put the kids to bed for me and Bobby and I would start our homework.

Not the ideal situation I admit, and the chance to go to actual lessons would be fascinating. But it was an empty promise. Not that Dr McCoy didn't live up his side of the bargain-as much as possible when you're in Switzerland talking about trade agreements anyway- but by then Emma had stepped in and firmly ruined the chance.

But I'm straying. I'll start at the beginning when she arrived at the mansion.


	3. Chapter 3

Ororo had left barely minutes before Emma Frost showed up. I had been lounging in the gallery in one of the few moments of solitude I had left; the doorbell had rung and grated my nerves. Irritated I had padded down the stairs just as Kitty phased through me to open the door first. Ensuring that the woman would get the polite welcome she probably did deserve.

I had lingered back and watched as the woman in white breezed into the hall, she was chatting gaily, the only word I could think for it, looking completely at peace with the world. Despite what the X-Men think, I didn't hate her on sight, despite my inexplicable loyalty to Storm, I would have greeted her civilly enough.

But then she had dropped her bags at my feet and as if I was some servant,

"Take these to my room"

_Take these to her room!_ She didn't even have a room yet, this wasn't her mansion and I was not somebody who could be bossed around. I had opened my mouth but Kitty had intervened, she knew how I refused to do anything unless asked to do it politely. Manners were just something my ma had insisted on. She had offered to take Miss Frost to the guest room, even then, we could have worked out but she had asked to be shown to the room closest to 'her' office. Professor Xavier's room.

It hadn't been opened since his death. The children had always become silent when they walked past it, giving him his sign of respect, Ororo had kept her attic loft making the journey across the school to use the office. Had this woman insulted Xavier to my face she couldn't have struck a rawer nerve with me.

Though I had been suspicious and awkward enough around the Professor when I had first come to the mansion he had insisted on weekly lessons to try to help me gain control of my power. Then with Logan's constant comings and goings, I had relied on him for paternal affection and he had found way around his wheel chair and my powers to stroke my hair and hold me when I cried. I stormed out then knowing that if I stayed a moment longer powers or no, this woman would be comatose in minutes.

That night Bobby and Kitty had taken her aside while I was getting ready for bed, they had explained the situation. She had come to me remorseful, I had opened the door to find her standing there, she had taken my free hand and apologized. She had hoped we could be friends. I told her my opinion of the situation.

"I don't want to be your friend. You aren't headmistress of this school and never will be, the only headmistress I'll recognize is Ororo Munroe"

With that, I had slammed the door in her face.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm pretty sure my position with the X-Men and the children alone stopped her from publicly going against me. Instead she and I avoided each other and if she needed me to do something, she had to get Logan to ask on her behalf.

Logan- It's crazy that she would be the first to see what he and I hadn't even realised yet. We had been friends for so long that it made sense that the rest of the mansion saw us as such. We had been friends for so long that he and I barely even noticed the subtle changes in our relationship, surely you would think we would see would feel how much closer we had grown and inseparable. But he was so much older, at thirty-five years old, we took his age at face value, meaning the distance between our years was slowly closing, he had eleven years on me.

Turns out age meant nothing to either of us.

It's even more ironic that she was what brought us together.

It had been a bad day for Emma and I, coming in from a game of basketball with Bobby I been to drawn to her voice, loud and commanding. Sneaking a glimpse through the hall windows I had seen her in the middle of the chem. Lab lecturing Leech, little Jimmy.

"Excuse me!" I demanded pushing my way in, hands on my hips; I faced her matching her height for height. "What d'you think you're doing?"

She floundered for a moment looking to the subdued Jimmy before turning to me with a tone of authority, "This boy here was in a class room without teacher supervision," she announced as if he was planning to break into the Pentagon for a warhead.

"This boy" I spoke through ground teeth, "Has a name. Moreover, Jimmy has permission to be in here alone, he knows not to light any fires or make any bombs, don't cha Jimmy?"

He giggled and nodded, siding with me instantly. She was lost for words.

"Without supervision?! Without a teacher?!"

I nodded "We can't be everywhere at once so we allow the students that have earned our trust to take certain liberties; I myself gave permission to Jimmy to come in here whenever he wished to use the equipment for study. If he thinks what he's doing requires back up he'll come and find me" I looked the meticulously clean room over, clearly he had finished an experiment before she had found him, no need for her to know that though.

"Clearly he was simply doing theory today so there was no need for me"

She reeled back speechless I jerked my head signalling to Jimmy to get outta there. When she could speak, _again_ she said the most foolish words she could have said in front of me.

"Something like this wouldn't take place at my school"

"This aint your school sugar" I hissed, "it aint your school, it aint your home so back off! You're here only as fill in til Storm comes back, you'd do best to remember that"

She had worked quickly; Logan had been knocking on my door barely half an hour later. I had to slip on an overlarge sweater and underwear and greet him with my hair still wet and my face still flushed from the hot water. He had raised his eyebrows, leaning against the doorjamb as he took in my appearance, "Bad time?"

I smirked "No worse than some of the times I've caught you in", I let him in and he sank heavily onto my bed deliberately messing up my immaculate bed sheets. He knew I was a neat freak and loved nothing more than to wind me up, move something out of place and watch me as I struggled against my desire to fix it and not to appear O.C.D in front of him. Though I got my own back, he hated nothing more than people who weren't on time, so whenever we were going out, just the two of us, I would give into silent fits of laughter as I watched him pacing restlessly wondering where I was. We were close friends but we couldn't resist teasing each other, getting under each other's skin.

However, tonight I wasn't in the mood to notice and humour him.

"Did that woman even tell you why she sent you here or did you just scamper to obey her orders?"

He growled then, he didn't like to think he followed anyone's orders; he did requests sure, constantly, but did not do orders.

I ignored this, brushing some wet strands of hair from my face I leant against my dressing table, the sweater riding up against my thighs.

He noticed but I wasn't fussed, Logan and I had been in front of each other in little to no clothes before, we weren't ones for modesty, at least not with each other.

"She told me that she might have offended you in the chem. Lab?" he leant back on his elbows, I rolled my eyes, "She should be apologising to Jimmy, he's the one she was shouting at when I stepped in"

"Well she thought he was breaking the rules" he reasoned,

"Well she should have known better then shouldn't she, if you're gonna take over a school you should at least know the rules"

"Hey!" Logan sat up his muscles rippling in anger, "She aint taking over anything, you're the only one with the paranoia so perhaps you should quit it and give her a chance!"

I stopped then; shocked I straightened up and simply looked at him. Logan had _never_ raised his voice at me, occasionally his voice became a little harsh but he had never shouted at me.

A moment later, his eyes were wide with regret. "Rogue" he gently called to me, holding out his hand, sniffing I took it and let him pull me down beside him. I knelt there looking down at him,

"Don't let her come between us" I begged, my voice barely more than a whisper, he shook his head, "Never darling, I promise"

Tugging on my hand he caused me to tumble across him in a tangled embrace, I buried my head in his neck, my legs resting across his body and lying beside his.

He rubbed my back comfortingly, I hardly even noticed the motion until he stopped and I realised my sweater was barely covering me. Stirring I slowly raised myself, for some reason I had the insane desire to look into his eyes,


	5. Chapter 5

I never actually got the chance.

One moment we were two friends just cuddling, the next moment I was on my back running my hands through his hair as he kissed me so softly, so gently, so lovingly I wondered if it was really Mystique I was making out with. Where had the rough housing Canadian gone? The one who after spending half an hour in the same room as Ororo and I while we gossip has to go do some cage fighting to reassure his masculinity. Then he murmured my birth name in my ear and I knew it was him, very few people actually knew my real name was Marie, I was so used to answering to my code name I barely knew it myself. I murmured and kissed his lips nipping the bottom lip. The sound of the last bell for the school day startled us from our reverie,

"Mff I better go" he growled in my ear,

"Mm" I agreed distracted by the wondrous warmth of his skin.

He did eventually get out of my room. It took about ten minutes give or take the five in which he had one foot out of the room and one in, kissing me goodbye.

Now I would like to swear up _and_ down that I've never been one for the romance novels. I didn't like Snow White and I figured Cinderella was a push over, I thought all the fits and tears over love were ridiculous, something to be scorned.

But at that moment when he softly closed the door behind him, my knees felt weak and giggling foolishly I fell back onto the bed.

And God help me, I swooned


	6. Chapter 6

_Emma Frost_

_After dinner, I found Logan in the kitchen stirring a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper._

"_So" I began cheerfully enough "What did she say?"_

_He wasn't listening, I repeated the question and he looked up surprised, as if actually having noticed for the first time that I was there. _

"_What? Oh, I calmed her down, she's still a little annoyed but…" he trailed off sipping his coffee, I threw my hands in the air and sank dramatically into the island seat with a sigh, "I just wish I knew what to do to make her like me"_

_He shrugged inattentively; I leant across the island, pressing my arms tightly to press my breasts together until they were all but falling from my top, _

"_Perhaps you could help me…" I pout sexily, blonde haired, blue eyed and deliciously tanned; very few men could resist me._

"_Hmm?" he tore his eyes away from his article and eyebrows raised took in my provocative position, usually at this point in the conversation the man would give me a slow smile and with a quick remark take me upstairs to bed._

_Logan on the other hand kept the conversation on Rogue,_

"_Well the problem with Rogue, her shortcoming I guess," He smiled softly, "Would be that Rogue sifts people into two simple categories, either she likes you or she doesn't. If she likes you, you can bet that you will never have anything but loyalty and friendship from her, you ask her for help she won't even hesitate to say yes. If she doesn't on the other hand at the very most she can tolerate your presence"_

"_Uh huh" I lean further forward my feet almost leaving the floor altogether, if Xavier had taught me mind control I could be halfway to Logan's bed right now,_

"_I suppose it's not so much that you're getting under her skin but she has this inexplicable loyalty to 'Ro and Hank reckons anyone going against her, even if its imaginary, just ticks Rogue off"_

"_Right" I stress the word out fighting the urge to yawn, this guy had about twelve years on the girl, I assumed he was about thirty-five. Why should he bother with a girl nearly young enough to be his daughter when I- who was only six years younger- was right here showing him the goods? Very unfair!_

"_Anyway" he finished his coffee, "Night"_

"_What!" I cried in shock, was this guy gay? Running for Pope? How could he resist this?_

_He looked back, the warm glow of the kitchen light making him just gorgeous, not many guys could pull off the wife beater and torn jeans without looking scummy but he just screamed hot._

"_Something wrong?" he asked, I thought up and discarded several reasons to get him to stay, "No" I relented "Everything's…"_

"_Logan" a soft honeysuckle voice called just beyond the door, Rogue floated into view and held out her hands to Logan, smiling, me totally forgotten. He took her hands and disappeared from the room,_

"_Ugh" I made a face, "Please what could he possibly get from her that I couldn't so easily give him in spades?"_


	7. Chapter 7

_Marie D'Ancanto (Rogue)_

After finding Logan and, in my opinion, rescuing him from Emma I drew him into the television room and we sat down to watch a movie with the kids, Jubilee wedged herself between us keeping her eyes firmly set on Logan. It irritated me slightly, I really liked Jubes but when she ran to the toilet half way through Logan took my hand and leaned across his breath tickling my ear,

"I wish we could be alone somewhere"

I smiled biting my lip, "After I send the kids to bed, come and find me"

It was a test I admit, I wanted to see how well he knew me, though to be fair I almost rigged it considering his heightened senses, he could use any three of them to hunt me out. When the movie ended I let the credits roll for a minute or so smirking as I bit my lip, then as casually as possible I herded the children upstairs keeping an eye out for any rowdy all nighter- they usually liked to sneak down and catch some late night tv or break into the junk food. Thankfully they all set course straight for the pillow and the land of Nod.

I closed the last bedroom door quietly and stood in the hallway for a moment, gathering my bearings. I breathed deep closing my eyes from the golden glow and removing my shoes I enjoyed the feeling of my feet sinking into the carpet. Then replacing my shoes I hurried through the halls, climbing out a window I landed deftly on the balcony and swung myself up onto the roof, lying down I rested my weight on my elbows and threw my head back to the night sky, to the full, yellow moon. My thoughts flew to an old nursery rhyme,

_First star of the night,_

_Shining true, _

_Shining bright,_

_I don't wish for the sun,_

_I don't wish for the moon,_

_I simply ask,_

_That you bring me a lover,_

_Bring him to me_

_And make me swoon_


	8. Chapter 8

"I spy with my little eye…" I gasped as his lips pressed against my ear and his tongue darted across my lobe, I bit my bottom lip and my body thrilled at the touch,

"Something beginning with G" climbing onto me he covered my mouth with his kissing me passionately, I smiled cheekily and pulling away pouted,

"Some man you are" I sulked, "Cant even remember my name and it's only been a few hours"

The moon offered us enough light so that I could see his scowl,

"I _was _calling you gorgeous" he leaned in for another kiss, I pulled away again trying not to laugh, "Well for future reference I only answer to the names Rogue, Marie, Sexy, Beautiful, Darling…"

"Shut up" he growled pulling me up to him and stopping me with a breath taking kiss, I moaned with pleasure and lay back down, he held me to him so tightly I felt his adamantinum ribcage pressing through my top and bra and against my breasts. Though I hadn't really thought about it I had assumed that the adamantinum would make Logan heavy, like a medieval knights armour. Instead he was surprisingly light carrying what I assumed to be a couple of extra kilos over his body weight, breaking the kiss I caressed his brow with my thumb, I couldn't resist,

"Also, Light of my life, Goddess…"

Growling with exasperation, he pulled me close and laughing, we rolled across the roof stopping just at the edge, on top I looked over him and felt a touch of vertigo, shuddering I laced my fingers in his shirt and lay my head on his chest. He played with my hair, releasing it from the loose braid and running his fingers through the strands, some still wet from the shower. Keeping my eyes on the horizontal view of the night sky and my ears listening greedily to the steady pounding of his heart, I froze as he swept a strand that entered my vision for a moment up in his hand and kissed it lovingly.

I sighed trying to blink away the tears coming to my eyes. My heart was breaking with every romantic gesture, I had to confront him, had to ask him where we stood.

A part of me wanted to stay silent, wanted to go with the passion and risk the hurt later, but my brain drowned it out with practicality.

Pressing my hands against his chest, I looked up drowsily and studied the contours of his face, the hardened jaw and the defined cheekbones.

"Logan" I whispered softly afraid that to speak too loudly would break the moment, shatter the dream and I would suddenly find myself back in my bedroom standing in my bathroom wrapped in a towel.

"Hmm" he took a strand of hair plaiting it in and out of his fingers,

"What are we?" I fumbled for a question, hating how I had phrased it yet having had no better choice, now it was his turn to fool around,

"Mutants darling" he responded lightly, "Humans with extra active genetic material, well you _were,_ though I don't really know how to classify you now"

"No" I shook my head, "I mean us. A couple of hours ago we were friends but now we're…what exactly?"

He sobered instantly, "I don't know, I would say boyfriend and girlfriend but…that's too…"

"Normal?" I finished for him, he nodded "Yeah, we're still friends but we're something else…partners I guess" he shrugged, "If you can think of another word…"

I shook my head, "No, it's a good description, better than boyfriend and girlfriend but…"

"Not as committing as the term lover" he finished for me, flushing with embarrassment, I couldn't resist smiling I moved up and planted a kiss on his brow. In that instant I loved two things most about him, that he had always understood me and that he had been embarrassed. In my heart, I made him the promise that when he told me he loved me-and not a moment before- I would sleep with him. It seemed like a silly, prudish promise but I had been raised as a religious, respectable Southerner with my powers having ensured my virginity throughout the teenage years of lust, my grandma had always warned me to save it for marriage but I knew Logan wasn't the marrying type. Therefore, I was happy to compensate. All I needed was those three words.


	9. Maybe i should name chapters

Wow okay everyone thanx for the reviews. i got a little bored here so i skipped a bit and rushed things forward, trust me though its gonna get really really dramatic- no one dies though

_

* * *

_

_Emma Frost_

_I bumped into Rogue as she was sneaking in. I had been down to the kitchen for a cup of coffee and couple of shots of what passed for alcohol around here. I was climbing the stairs when I saw the window being slid open and her climbing in as stealthily as a thief climbs, I cleared my throat. She either ignored or didn't hear me. She threw her hair back and I watched her as she snuck along the hallway._

_Suddenly a door opened a little girl came out clutching a teddy bigger then her,_

"_Mawee" she lisped, Rogue spun on her heel instantly at the little girl's side,_

"_Anna, did teddy have another scary nightmare?"_

_What the hell? I scoffed, _

_The little girl- Anna- nodded sniffing and fighting tears. Rogue cooed kissing her hair lovingly, "Well how about you bring teddy to my room and we'll cuddle those bad nightmares away huh?"_

_Not even bothering with subtlety I burst out laughing at this ridiculous show, suddenly the tough Southerner was fussing over the kid as if she were her own._

_Rogue's head shot up and her eyes met mine, those eyes, which had been full of motherly tenderness now showed, undisguised hatred,_

"_Um Anna you just head along to my room, I'll be there in a minute" absently she dismissed the child leaving us standing in the hallway,_

"_You have some nerve laughing at a distressed child," she hissed, coming toward me her jacket flying after her,_

"_Please" I rolled my eyes, "You spoil the brat and how is she meant to get over these nightmares if she denies having them?"_

"_Nightmares aren't always something you can just get over" she seethed, I knew I'd hit something there,_

"_No, well how about you bring teddy to my room and we'll cuddle those bad nightmares away huh?" I mocked,_

_For a moment, her eyes widened with hurt but then she covered it up with a haughty smirk, "Gee, guess you must be desperate for a bed partner, Logan not biting the bait huh?"_

_Now it was my turn to be speechless, mortified I could only stare as smirking she turned and flounced up the hall. Furious I ignored all Xavier had told me about the ethics of mind reading and plunged into her uppermost thoughts,_

_In there I found something concerning Logan, I brushed past it knowing I couldn't hurt her without hurting him and I didn't want to do that._

_Digging deeper I found something she wanted dearly-and that I could take from her._

"_So you care about these kids huh?"_

_Snorting she turned back to me, "Yeah, unconditionally"_

"_And you're happy to spend the day running after them?"_

_Still not comprehending she placed a hand on her hip and eyed me, "Yeah, I am"_

"_Good" I sashayed past her "Then you wont mind giving up your campus classes and returning to school by correspondence"_

_She blinked showing her surprise "What?!"_

_I smiled "Well you do take marvellous care of the children- and seem to know which ones deserve the liberties and which don't, so you wont mind giving up something so…"_

"_No!" Rogue hurried forward and took my arm, her eyes pleading, "Please, I…I don't have enough time to look after the children and do my work as well" _

_I twisted my arm and released her hold, "Well then, you'll have to sacrifice one or the other wont you"_

_She saw the ultimatum clearly, _

_Give up your position in the school, rendering her useless and easier for me to dispose of-or- give up your education, that which you value so highly,_

"_I…" she stuttered, shaking her head gently, looking absolutely devastated and absolutely beautiful, "I…guess you're right, well I suppose I can return to school by correspondence"_

_She closed her bedroom door softly behind her, I knew that if I were to press my ear to it I would hear tears of anger I smiled licking my lips._


	10. whatya think

_Marie D'Ancanto (Rogue)_

I hadn't realised how much hatred I'd incensed in her. Usually when I got pissed people retreated and waited until I was in a better mood, their doing this usually had me apologising minutes later, I could recognise when I was just being bitchy. But Emma had retaliated and now I had lost my chance to attend classes on campus.

It probably was my fault but she had insulted the children and-she had been right- I loved these little kids.

Closing my bedroom door, I quickly dissolved into angry tears.

Having forgotten that I wasn't alone,

Anna slid off my bed, still clinging to teddy, "Mawee" she tugged on my jacket,

"Whaths wrong?"

I backhanded the tears, "Nothing sweetie, just something in my eye"

She looked incredulous,

"Both of them?"

Chuckling I knelt down and picked her up, she kissed away my tears I smiled and held her, No way was I giving up the children,

"Ready to cuddle away teddy's nightmares?" I asked, she nodded.

I climbed into bed and tucked the sheets up around her.

It wouldn't be too bad, I had been juggling the kids and my education barely a few weeks ago, I could handle it.


	11. kinda seems like a waste of time

I'll say it again. I had underestimated her dislike for me.

The sun had barely risen when I woke to find someone knocking on my door.

Stumbling over I had opened it to find Emma standing there her wicked smile on her face, "Oh good you're up" she gushed, "I was hoping you'd be able to help me out, I've decided to let the children start the holidays early and I guess we'll just have to think up some activities to keep them occupied"

Fighting my drowsy body begging for more sleep, I matched her smile,

"Of course" I simpered, "If you'll just give me a minute to get ready I'll meet you in the living room and we can throw around some ideas"

She nodded "Alright but don't be too long"

"I won't," I promised in a singsong voice, closing the door I hurried to the shower.

I could play this game just as well as she.

By the end of the month, I was running on autopilot and had the sneaking suspicion she was on steroids. Whenever she caught me sitting down, even for a second she would give me another chore to do. Her shrill voice was shredding my nerves and Bobby came into the library one day to find me hiding amongst the stacks, he offered to talk to her on my behalf, get her to stop the torture but my pride wouldn't allow it, it had revolted enough by my confiding in him. So squeezing my eyes and taking a deep breath, I picked up my homework and started on my notes.

It would be close to four in the morning by the time I was done and any extra hours I had between six, when she demanded I get up, were spent devoted to showering, eating and trying to calm myself and stop the constant nervous tremors that occurred as I braced myself for her loud, commanding voice. I didn't even sleep anymore, I couldn't. I was on a hyperactive buzz caused by the energy drinks I was taking nearly every hour; instead, I entered a trance where I found myself staring thoughtlessly across the room. I enjoyed the stolen moments when I had these trances and my mind went quiet,

I had fallen into one of these one evening before dinner when surprisingly I had a moment or so to myself, sitting with my knees drawn to my chest on the garden bench I was revelling in the beautiful sunset and gentle breeze.

It was broken by a soft footfall I barely detected. Looking up I saw Logan standing a few feet away, watching me with concern.

"Hey" I greeted my voice strained with exhaustion, holding out a hand to him.

Taking it, he sat beside me keeping it in his,

I could tell something was wrong, though he was usually gruff and silent I seemed to be able to tell when he was even more unwilling to talk, though nobody believed it possible.

I was exhausted close to tears but I knew that he had come to me for comfort and Emma would never drive me to the point where I turned him away in favour of sleep.

"Are you angry at me?" he asked suddenly, I blinked and shifted slightly,

"Should I be?" I asked smiling gently and he shrugged, clearly troubled

"You haven't spoken a full sentence to me in weeks, every time I try to have a moment with you, you run off. I just assumed you were angry with me or tired of me or something…"

I bite my lip, drawing a ragged gasp. Though no one would ever believe me on this point either. Logan was more intuitive then people realised, but he was seeing something not there,

"I'm sorry" I apologised shifting forward onto my knees, "Emma's been throwing so much work at me I barely have time to sit down and eat, its nothing to do with you. I haven't had time for anyone, barely even a second for the kids"

I wrapped my arms around him and he drew me onto his lap, reaching up he rubbed his thumb under my eyes where dark shadows lined them.

"Jesus, when _was_ the last time you slept?" he knew the answer when a lone tear traced it's way down my cheek. "I'm so tired," I whispered, murmuring words of comfort he pulled me to his chest, crying silently my tears soaked his shirt.

I fell asleep, for just an instant, probably only a few minutes but it gave me a little burst of energy I had so badly needed.

Smiling I tilted my head and kissed him softly, our lips barely brushing but him understanding my feelings. I deepened the kiss, rotating and straddling his hips, our mouths locked, our tongues duelling.

Breaking for air, I felt almost re-energised, or enough to feel like getting under Logan's skin,

"Wolverine" I teased, nibbling his ear, he stiffened,

"Don't" he growled, releasing me suddenly he stood and moved a few feet away,

Not comprehending I called him again by his code name of Wolverine

"Don't!" Logan cried turning back to me; I started back in shock,

"Don't call me by that name. Don't call me Wolverine. That name is for my enemies, not for you, never for you"

"Logan" I was lost for words, "Wolverine is part of you, as much as Rogue is part of me"

"Do you hate her? Do you despise the control she has over you? Do you wish there was some way to destroy her, even if it meant your own death? No so, don't tell me he is a part of me. I hate him. He is a monster"

"As is Rogue" I argued back, "Why else do we use them when we go into battle? Because we are afraid to do what they can do readily. You and I, we hide behind these two because they save us from becoming what they are. You say Wolverine is a monster, then so is Rogue!"

"No" he shook his head, "Rogue is befriended, trusted, loved"

"And so is Wolverine" I promised, taking him in my arms, "By me"

Shaken he responded by taking my hands and covering them with kisses, then moving onto my mouth.

I tried to lose myself in the kisses but I was breaking inside, I had to swallow my pride, go to Emma and admit that the workload was too much, that I couldn't handle it. Not for me, for Logan. He needed me and I couldn't be there for him and keep up this 24/7 run, it would kill me-and I could lose him. I had seen Emma watching him and she would be quick to try to snap him up.


	12. in the office

**Okay i wrote this chapter to show just how screwed emma is, trust me not a sane bitch, (see how quickly i skipped ahead)**

_

* * *

Emma Frost_

_I shielded my presence from them as they entered the room. They looked around, startled,_

"_Where did she go? I didn't hear her leave" Logan seemed troubled that I had supposedly escaped his notice. Marie laughed lightly, "Who cares? Good riddance!"_

_Logan grinned and turned to her, "I bet I can read your mind"_

_She rose an eyebrow her mouth curving into a seductive smile, "Oh?" she formed a delicious pose, "Well?"_

_He grinned wider, "I bet you're wishing that she has gone out for a walk and been hit by a car, which flung her up into the wires and electrocuted her, thrown back down to the earth where she is trampled by a group of passing cyclists, dragged along underneath-alive- until they reach the river and she finally gets caught in a steam engine and suffocates"_

_Marie laughed, "Amazing, you are a mind reader!"_

_It took all of my self-control not to use my TK to hurl them both out the window and break their bodies on the stones beneath. But I was distracted, Logan moved to Marie placing his hands on her waist, "So I guess this means I won the bet"_

_She smiled and licked her lips like a whore, "Guess it does"_

_He pulled her to him roughly, "So what do I win?"_

_Stretching up she slipped a hand underneath his shirt and trailed butterfly kisses along his collarbone, he followed her movements clinging to her hips, then tilted his head and caught her mouth with his. My mouth went dry watching the stolen moment of the two lovers; I felt their kisses, their caresses as if they were my own._

_Marie broke the kiss and leant her head on his shoulder, he embraced her lovingly, resting his chin on her head. They swayed silently in each other's arms for what was barely a minute for me but would have been an eternity for them, Logan broke the silence, he bent his head and whispered in her ear,_

"_I love you"_

_She drew a ragged gasp and I saw her face light up, she looked up at him and responded by brushing her lips against his._

"_Make love to me" she begged her voice strained, he pulled her against him and held her for just an instant. I sat down in my chair using my TK to lock the doors, I wanted to see this. Marie reached out and fumbling hit the lights, pitching the room into semi-darkness with only the glow of the fire._

_She released herself from Logan's grasp and moved to the fireplace; slowly she removed her jacket to reveal a black corset and skirt. Logan followed her, approaching her slowly. He cupped her cheek in his hand and she brushed against it, pressing her lips to his palm. Gently he slid a hand down into her top, she bit her lip as he touched her breast, resistless she ran her hands through his hair and pulled him down to her bare neck. Growling softly and working his hands Logan undid the ribbons and her voluptuous breasts spilled from her top, he taking one in his mouth and playing with the nipple as she panted from the pleasure. His hands released her breasts and run down til they reach her skirt, sliding it down slowly, revealing her panties. He stopped and met her eye; she nodded and gripped his shoulders as he slid a hand into her underwear. She inhaled sharply as his fingers entered her, digging her nails into his shoulders she moved to the motion created by him. _

_Their murmurs became blended but suddenly Logan removed his hand and pulled a chair over, sitting down, Marie hesitated for an instant and I found myself encouraging her in my mind._

_Go on, its okay, let him, let him!_

_I am both eager and horrified, they are going to make love, have sex in this very office. In which Xavier once sat and where I operate in Storm's absence, they are both so helpless with desire that they will desecrate their cherished memories for their lust! And I? I cant help but watch them, driven by their love, I feel a bittersweet pleasure agonised at the same time that the one standing in front of Logan isn't me, but imagining it to be all the same._

_Inching forward she cupped his face in her hands, reaching for her hips Logan pulled her astride him and kisses her passionately, eagerly she fumbled with his jeans as he tears off her panties and though I can see only their silhouettes, I know by her cry when he enters her. He stopped and gave her a moment to adjust to the feeling, then she gave a little thrust and wrapping her arms about his shoulders begins rocking back and forth on him as he thrusts inside her. How they don't fall off is beyond me. _

"_Logan" her breath is coming fast and she starts to moan with pleasure, he captures her mouth with his and they reach their climax in unison, their cries smothered by their kiss. One final thrust and its done-they're done._

_For a moment, they appear frozen in time. Then Marie lifts herself off and reaches down for her panties, torn by Logan, in the glow of the fire I see her naked body as she moves with feline grace to the fire and in a quick movement throws the panties into the fire where they shrivelled, burnt and became ash quickly. _

_Tentatively Logan pulled himself up and embracing her from behind, kissed her neck. Turning in his embrace, she rubbed her body against his, "Wolverine" she murmured experimentally and he turned his face from her, "Don't call me that," he begged her, his voice broken, "Not now_

_Sadly, she closes her eyes and nods absently stroking his neck. _

"_I love you Logan" she smiled contently, "Though God help me I didn't think it was possible to feel this much for someone…I do"_

_He grinned wolfishly looking down at her, "God can't help you darling, cause I feel the same way and he already turned me down"_

_She laughed and throwing herself at him kissed him triumphantly._


	13. Chapter 13

_Marie D'Ancanto (Rogue)_

I woke the next day feeling like I was in a haze, as if I hadn't slept much, then giggling I remembered- _I hadn't slept much_-

Stretching luxuriously, I sat up and looked around the room, after we had made love last night Logan and I had dressed and he had walked me back to my room, stopping to kiss me goodnight. We were spotted by a couple of younger students who had cooed us but we'd been too deliriously happy to care, I had staggered into my room and fallen straight into my bed filling my night with wonderful dreams. I had even forgot all the trials of the last month until I rolled over to check my clock,

Eight-thirty

I didn't even care, so I had a little sleep in. Emma could get over it.

Then I rolled over and looked out the window, sitting up in horror.

It was pitch black outside.

It was eight-thirty at night; I had slept over twenty-four hours!

Throwing the covers aside, I clambered out of bed

And fell to the floor,

I cried out in pain, my legs cramped horribly and my body simply refused to move. The sleep had brought on all the exhaustion and pain I had been ignoring; I lay there paralysed, biting my lip to keep from cursing.

Struggling to stay conscious, feeling sick and whimpering, the bitch that had caused it all found me. Emma came into my room,

"Where the hell? My God- what…are you alright?"

For a moment, I could not answer. She flew to my side and checked my vitals, swearing she turned me from my side to my back and cradled my head in her lap,

"Marie" she whispered, "Dearest are you alright"

I groaned my reply and my eyelids fluttered.

"Please" I begged my mouth dry and throat feeling full "Get me to hospital"

That is the last memory I have of that night.


	14. Chapter 14

_Emma Frost_

_I meant to take her to the hospital-honestly I would have taken her and had the X-Men by her side as soon as possible-_

_Using my TK I levitated her down into the garage and grabbing the second set of keys hanging from the hook- the first had been to Logan's motorbike, not the most practical mode of transportation- and loaded her into the back of the jeep._

_Then she roused slightly, she struggled and my TK failed, I caught her in my arms and we tumbled into the back seat, I lay her across and held her head up. She opened her eyelids ever so slightly and turned to me, but it was no gentle look in those eyes._

_It reminded me of how things truly stood between us._

_Enemies, her and I, opponents, until one of us was finished by the other._

_I held my weakened enemy in my arms._

_At my mercy._

_Locking the car from the outside, I hurried back to her room, it being ridiculously tidy I quickly found a large duffel bag in her wardrobe, filled it quickly with some clothes, and went back down._

_I sped away from the mansion. The X-Men had a training room session; it would go on for another hour at least, hardly enough time but still…_

_My worst fear was that she would regain consciousness, would come to with me at the wheel. Either way our stories would contradict later, but only one of us needed to play the role of witness. I couldn't let that be her,_

_People assumed that like Xavier I was reading their minds all the time. Xavier had once confided in me that it he didn't mean to but that he was so powerful he actually had trouble turning off his telepathy, I was more fortunate, or less whichever. I had to concentrate to open people's minds, but I could put them out quickly enough. Focus the slightest pressure on the temples, too much and I would hurt her, I only needed to ensure she stayed unconscious. _

_I didn't want to hurt her, I couldn't describe it. I wanted her gone but the thought of causing her any pain tore at my heart._

_I eventually pulled off the main road and again using my TK opened the gate, going up the pebbled drive, I slowed the car to a stop just at level with the kitchen window. I saw her in the kitchen doing the dishes; she looked up and saw me staring at her through the lace-curtain window. Shocked she hurried out to me, I pulled Rogue from the car and carried her along the path edged with roses and met her at the front door._

"_Is your guest room empty?" I demanded, she nodded mutely and let me in._

_I lay Rogue down against the soft quilt; she tossed her head to one side throwing it into the moonlight. I turned back to Janine,_

"_You are to give her this" I handed her the note and watched as she took it obediently. She was alive only by my patronage, I had put roof over her head and food in her stomach and she owed me everything. _

"_She will understand, but if she tries leaving, reiterate it for me"_

_Janine bowed her head, I turned to Rogue one last time. She lay splayed carelessly across the bed, I understood why Logan loved her like he did, her every movement, even in sleep was beautiful. The moonlight played upon the ivory streaks in her hair, illuminating them and suddenly she was of another world, some spirit- no longer my enemy. Gently I bent down and stroked her hair,_

"_It was you or I," I explained to her, though I knew she didn't hear me. I brushed my lips against hers and then slowly walked away from the room, never once looking back._


	15. Chapter 15

_Emma Frost_

_The mansion was in chaos when I returned- and Logan was in the middle of it all- opening the door I saw Kitty flying down the stairs,_

"_Her rooms in total chaos!" she announced, immediately confirming that something was wrong. Stepping in I saw Logan rubbing his face,_

"_Right Iceman, Colossus, you're taking the cars and going along the back roads, Angel, you're doing the sky watch. Kitty you go straight to the station and check every last train pulling out…"_

"_You don't have to" I called softly but they turned to me immediately their eyes full of eagerness, Logan marched forward and took me by the shoulders,_

"_You know where she is? Tell me!" he demanded roughly. I searched for words my mouth opening and closing several times,_

"_When she didn't get up this morning I thought she was just taking the day off and left her alone, but when she wasn't up for dinner-well I knew you were in a danger room session so I went to go check and make sure she hadn't fallen ill or anything. When I opened the door she was beside her bed crying, I don't think she'd moved in quite a while, she was in pain. I asked her what was wrong and offered to take her to the hospital. She just shook her head and said she was leaving, she packed her bag and before I could get down to the sub levels and alert you-she was out the door. I…I've been looking for her all this time…I…I couldn't find her"_

_I broke down into tears then, Logan dug his nails deeper into my shoulders, _

"_No" he whispered hoarsely, "She wouldn't have run…not after last night"_

"_Last night?" I raised my head hopefully, "She mentioned something happening last night, I wasn't sure what it was but from the way she was crying, it must have been something terrible. Is that why she ran?"_

_Stunned and speechless Logan turned away from me and stumbled to the window, supporting himself with his hand against the wall,_

_Kitty came forward and took his shoulder nervously,_

"_Don't worry Mr Logan we'll find her"_

_Logan shook his head, "No, she'll come back when she's ready, there's no point in us going after her"_

_We all just stood there, with no idea of what to say. He jerked his head telling us to leave, I waited until everyone had gone, out of the corner of my eye I saw little Anna and Jimmy looking through the railings of the stairs, tears falling down their cheeks._

_Just like mine._

_Coming thick and fast, my tears blinded me as I approached Logan,_

"_I…I looked for her. I know she didn't like me very much but…I thought I could help her and I…I couldn't find her"_

_Logan appeared to be having trouble breathing, I could hear ragged, heavy gasps coming from him,_

"_Leave me" he demanded not even looking to me,_

"_I…" I made to repeat my apology but he shouted _

"_I said leave!" _

_Scared I ran up the stairs and tripped around the corner, just as he fell to his knees, heart-wrenching sobs being ripped from him, _

_Silently I gave in to my triumph and glee._

_Bye bye Rogue_


	16. Chapter 16

_Marie D'Ancanto (Rogue)_

I found out later that three full days had passed before my hunger finally overcame my exhaustion. Janine had been taken full care of me those first three days, devotedly nursing me back to health. I awoke at sunrise on the third day, looking dreamily out the window into the beautiful rose garden before realising,

My bedroom at Xavier's was on the second floor, there was no way I could see the garden from my bed.

Sitting up I looked around, this wasn't my room. I had never seen this room before. Then an attack of dizziness hit me, I lay back down and my eyes caught a tall glass of water, shrugging myself over to it, I tried to drink it while still lying down. Most of it spilled over my lips soaking my hair and the pillow underneath me, but I drank enough. Letting the glass fall from my hand onto the quilt, I sat up again, slowly this time and forced myself to get through the dizzy spell.

The first rule Logan had taught me about captivity was, in his exact words,

'For Christ's sakes girl, when you wake up don't call out "Is anyone there?" Or you deserve what's coming to you. Take in your surroundings and figure out all your escape routes. Next head to your most obvious one and take stock of the situation'

Having always taken Logan's advice for such situations I looked around and figured I hadn't been captured by terrorists- in fact I looked like I had entered a luxurious country motel. My room was decorated in the English Edwardian style; my bed was four poster with heavy blue drawings falling over it. I had a dark oak bedside table and matching dressing table, a cushioned window seat and deep blue velvet curtains, matching my bed cover. My floor had a Persian rug, a room of heavy decorations. Suffocating.

I missed my simple room back at the mansion.

As to escape routes. Window, easily breakable but paned, could suffer injuries getting out, Door, right there, easy to get through, not even sporting a lock.

Gently pulling back the covers I tenderly and experimentally tried moving my legs, they tingled a little but didn't make the protest they had last time. I lay one foot down on the Persian rug, noticing I still wore the black skirt and velvet, ribboned corset; I blushed and looked around longingly for my emerald green jacket. That jacket served for me the same purpose as a comfort pillow did for Kitty of Jubes. Whenever I felt self-conscious, afraid or any other negative emotion, or just felt a little cold, I wore it over whatever I had on. Now I was dressed in an outfit that was strapless, low cut and barely touching the knee, I wouldn't have been caught dead wearing it in public with my jacket. Around the mansion was okay because the guys either were old time friends or smart enough to realise that to make a remark I could construe as sexist would just be suicide.

Gently placing my other foot down I slowly got to my feet and swayed for a moment before inching my way to the door. Halfway there it was opened and a matronly woman bustled in carrying a tray with silver meal covers,

"Oh good you're awake, I was sure I heard you up and about"

She reached behind the bedside table and pulled out a decoupage-decorated tea tray, placing my meal down on the bed.

Sitting down confused on the edge of the bed I looked at the delicious pancakes covered in ice cream and maple syrup,

"Um, thank-you. I'm sorry, but when it's possible could you please give me directions to the nearest bus station so I can get home"

It was a test. I didn't expect her to let me go. Even on the off chance she did, I had no money on me; it wouldn't matter though I'd hitchhiked before.

She reacted as I had expected, becoming tense and nervous, she drew herself up and patted her apron down before reaching in and taking out a folded piece of paper.

"This is for you," she told me quietly as if handing me my death sentence.

Ironically that was what she was doing.


	17. Chapter 17

Trying not to show my concern I took the paper with a show of nonchalance and pacing a few feet away, with my back to her, opened it. Moments later the matron quietly tiptoed from the room, but by that time she could have stormed out with a High school Marching Band and I wouldn't have noticed. The words burned forever in my mind.

_Well, haven't we come to a pretty pass?_

_Oh, you thought you were so clever didn't you? So tough-ass and haughty. _

_You never trusted me, never gave me a chance. We could have been friends Rogue, if you had just given me a chance but no you declared your hostility and now it has come to this._

_Well I'm sending you on a little vacation. Just some relaxation time._

_I know you better than you think. Even now you're assessing how to get out, how to get back to the mansion to your X-Men comrades, or even to Washington and raise the alarm with that hideous Beast and his slut Storm. Unfortunately, while you spend your days too weak and sick to move I've already made preparations for your escape. Should you go missing, should Janine, your caretaker fail to phone in every arranged time you will shortly find your name at the top of the Mutant Registration List._

_I suggest you enjoy your little vacation time._

_Love _

_Emma Frost_

_P.S.- Don't worry about Wolverine trying to cope with your abandonment. I will make sure he has a shoulder to cry on and a body to hold **every single night**._


	18. Chapter 18

The paper slipped from my hands and fluttered to the floor, I barely noticed. I barely noticed anything except the unshed tears misting my eyes. I had completely underestimated her loathing, her abhorrence, her detestation for me.

The Mutant Registration List! I wouldn't wish that on Magneto, the man whom had forever ruined what little innocence that had remained within me.

I wouldn't wish that on Stryker, the man who had turned Logan into the Wolverine and sought to kill us all.

I wouldn't even have wished that on Emma.

It was beyond cruel.

It was plain murder.

We had re-entered the time of the McCarthy witch-hunts, though instead of being accused of Communism without a scrap of proof- you were accused of being a dangerous mutant and 'disposed' of without a scrap of proof.

The X-Men had first discovered it when Xavier was still alive, any mutant who could be classified as dangerous, whether it is real or imaginary, were found and taken- sometimes out of their own beds- and never heard from again. They always found you and they technically didn't exist, the government supposedly had no knowledge of them. Of course at the time Xavier was more concerned for me.

A lot of the mutants on that list had not had any evidence against them.

But I had evidence against me to lose a fair trial.

There were the victims- Cody Robbins, Reverend Townsend, Logan, Magneto, Bobby, Pyro and Colossus almost a dozen times over…

There were eyewitnesses- half the student population at Xavier's, the police that had attacked us in Boston…

Almost everybody I knew could testify to having seen my powers act in a way that just screamed 'lock her away and throw the key into the Mississippi'

Even if they didn't, despite the fact I was now a harmless human- they didn't need to know about my skill in hand to hand combat, or my ability to aim and fire pretty much any weapon I was given- my life was still in danger. I didn't even know where I was, looking out the window gave me a pretty view but no clue, I doubted I could find my way to Washington or Westchester before they found me.

I threw back my head and took a deep breath of air to calm my racing heart. Then I allowed my thoughts to travel to the next part of the letter, the P.S. I'm a pathetic sleazebag slut whore who's going after your man. Oh what I wouldn't have given to have my powers back for just a day. Mutant Registration or no I would have reduced her to a decomposed skeleton in less than ten minutes. And to hell with the consequences.

But that part of the letter didn't worry me, I trusted Logan. He loved me and I loved him, he would know that I hadn't left, not after what had happened between us. He would know something was wrong and start searching, guaranteed I doubted he could find me, but it would be enough if he discovered Emma and Ororo came racing back from Africa. I could find my own way back to the mansion I would get home eventually.

But she honestly thought that I would just lie down and take this?

"Is that what you expect me to do?" I seethed speaking down to the letter, imagining hgit to be her, "How dare you! You think I have nowhere else to go. Well you are right I don't! However, that doesn't matter. I had nowhere else to go when I ran away from home, but I managed. I've built myself up from scratch before and I shall do so again"

I kicked the letter furiously,

I vowed to myself in that moment, as I stared defiantly at the pancakes, that when it came down to the last battle between Emma and I- that I would be the one to emerge victorious.


	19. Chapter 19

Even the defiant must eat. Moreover, they were delicious pancakes. I nearly licked the plate clean I was starving! And I reasoned that refusing to eat would be idiotic- another one of Logan's teachings,

'I don't care if you're imprisoned in a place which is serving meals worse than the shit they serve up in an army mess tent! You eat it, you do not starve yourself in the hope they will set you free, because nine and a half times out of ten, they won't. You eat it and build up your strength and monitor yourself for the first couple of days, make sure they aren't poisoning you-if they are, then you can go ahead and disregard what I just said'

I smiled taking comfort in imagining him with me- seeing him stalk around the room like the caged animal he was named after. But he would have been long gone by now, the only reason I wasn't was because since my curing I no longer had access to his invulnerability.

Leaving my tray by the door, I waited for her- Janine- to come and collect it. I assumed she would explain the rules to me, no television after dinner, no wild parties, oh yeah and no using the phone to dial the mansion for help.

By now the window seat was bathed in sunlight and I couldn't resist sunning myself on the cushions, I barely acknowledged her when she entered the room.

I reacted quickly enough though when I heard her fiddling with the door, my eyes flying open I raced to the door to try and knob and found it coming off in my hand.

She had removed the door knob on both sides to stop me getting out!

I couldn't help chuckle at that. Fort Knox this house was not.

She, Emma Frost, thinks to break, humble and rule me. However, I long ago learnt the seductive power of stubborn survival I enjoy going my own way and to hell with the consequences. I breathe and desire freedom as other girls my age desire parties and boys.

Were Logan here now he would be breaking down the door and going into berserker mode, but instead I'm going to do things my way.

I'm going to be polite to Janine.

I'm going to build up my strength and recover from my exhaustion.

I'm going to make the occasional sassy comment about this place.

I'm going to keep an eye out for the first opportunity to get back to the mansion safely.

Last but not least- I am going to claw Emma Frost's eyes out with my bare hands and I'm going to hang her body from the highest tree on Xavier's property.

On a day, the children aren't there to see it of course.


	20. Chapter 20

_Emma Frost_

_I was having a horrible sense of déjà vu as I walked the corridor, I was rigid and tense expecting her to climb in the window and stand facing me. Silent with accusation. I nearly dropped my coffee when I heard someone moving in her room. Placing my cup on the floor I opened her door and inched inside, it was dark, it took a moment for my eyes to adjust but I could see the shadow couldn't have been hers. It was too tall, too broad and too masculine._

"_Logan" I approached him gently, he was sitting on Rogue's bed, his hands smoothing her still crumpled bed sheets, nobody had been allowed to enter her room, to disturb or touch anything of hers. Logan was keeping everything of hers, even her very essence frozen in time until she returned._

"_There's blood," he murmured dully, I shook my head confused, then looking over his shoulder saw Rogue's pristine white bed sheets had in fact been stained with little droplets of blood. "Oh well…" I stuttered having no idea what to say, "well we can wash them when she comes back, it was probably just her monthly…"_

"_It was from when we made love" he informed me, I bit my lip and winced but I forced myself to sit next to him and rub his back comfortingly,_

"_I had guessed she was a virgin, just because she had never said otherwise, but I hadn't given a thought to how it would hurt her until now. You said she had been in pain, I tried to be gentle, I was terrified I would hurt her. Turns out I did-enough to make her run anyway"_

_I searched for the right words to say, to make him feel better. _

"_Logan, why don't you let us alert the authorities? She's been gone for over twenty-four hours and with the X-Men looking I'm sure we could find her"_

_He shook his head, "If she'd wanted us to find her, she would have thrown down the challenge, no she's a strong girl, a smart one, she keep hidden until she wants to come home"_

_He lay down then nudging me off the bed; I scrambled up and watched as he lay on his side his hand resting on Rogue's pillow as his tears fell onto her sheets._

_My God, I thought to myself as I closed the door behind me, he truly loved her._


	21. Chapter 21

_Marie D'Ancanto (Rogue)_

I began losing track of the days; I began to forget the outside world.

I who had loved to race through the woods in the mornings, who had thrown open the windows even on the coldest nights to let the air rush past me and dance around my room.

Unallowed to leave my room except for the hourly bathroom break I sank into lethargy. The inactivity was killing me more than any poison could, eventually I would only move myself to the window where I could watch the garden. That was my main activity of the day-watching the roses, my thoughts no longer even turned to the mansion or to the X-Men, not even Logan could have broken the trance I had entered.

Poor Janine tried to help me, I knew that she sympathised with me and hated her job as I hated my predicament, whenever she wasn't busy she would come into my room and try gossiping with me- God help her she even read up on the latest tabloid scandals to have something to talk to me about- but it didn't work.

Then one day I regained my reason for living. It was a grey skyed day, the clouds threatening to break with a downpour. I was curled up on the cushions waiting eagerly for the break in monotony the rain would bring. Janine knocked softly on the door letting herself in, I didn't even turn my gaze to her. I knew there would be a look of concern and pity on her face, strangely today, I was feeling serene and I made no comment as she crossed the room, stopping halfway at my bed.

"I'm ordering the groceries" she announced, I ignored her stretching my legs and enjoyed the drowsy feeling,

"Is there anything you need?" she asked startling me, I gave her an irritated look, I was half tempted to make the remark, _My freedom would be nice,_ but I really couldn't be bothered. Shaking my head I shifted my position, tilting back my head I found myself falling asleep,

"You don't need…?" she cleared her throat "Sanitary pads?"

She'd whispered the words as if she'd been asking if I needed condoms. Shaking my head again, I rubbed the socks off my feet.

But she didn't leave, "Did Emma pack you sanitary pads?"

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head again. My God for a woman obviously long past menopause she was really PMSing about this.

Then I realised why.


	22. Chapter 22

"My dear" she approached me and with a hand on my arm sat down before me, outside the storm was beginning to break, thunder rolling through the skies.

"Yes?" I asked just wanting to be left alone,

"You've been here three months," she stated as tentatively as if she was announcing a terminal disease, I sat up as if I'd heard gunfire.

Three months! I'd endured three months of this? I was half surprised that I hadn't died of boredom, that the monotony hadn't driven me insane or driven me to break out. I was half surprised that Emma Frost had left me to linger for so long, that she hadn't had me finished off, had she simply forgot about me?

Then I clicked as to why she had been so anxious about the sanitary pads. Three months here and I hadn't had my period, by itself it wouldn't have meant much because my periods never ran on time. However, my last period had been before Logan and my love making, running it over in my head now, I realised that we'd had unprotected sex while I had been ovulating.

Holy Mother of God- I was pregnant!


	23. Chapter 23

I jumped from the seat I was having trouble breathing. My world was spinning and my mind was whirling faster. Suddenly I couldn't be in the room anymore, looking back to Janine I flung myself to the door, she cried out to stop me. My legs were like jelly and I was crawling more than walking but I managed to shake her off and staggering through the house I finally made my way to the back yard. Running over the pebbled paths lightening flashed across the sky and the rain began. Pounding heavily against me, I sought cover under the gazebo, the roses were being blown and ruined by the weather and they would likely be ruined. But that wasn't important-what was important was that I was carrying Logan's child.

I felt more excited, more exhilarated then I ever had before. The rain dripped down my hair and onto my bare arms and legs. I was shivering but not from the cold.

I was carrying Logan's child!

I laughed joyfully. I was carrying Logan's child! I could never say that enough. I repeated it in my head several times sinking it into my mind. I put a hand to my womb imaging the child growing there. I hoped it would be a son, yes I was sure it would be a son- a little boy with Logan's hair and my eyes- a hideously cheeky little thing who would be as mule headed as his father and just as helpless to love.

My son, my son by Logan.

My euphoria faded quickly a moment later when I took stock of my situation. My imprisonment still stood, I was-god knows how far- away from Logan, the father of my child, satisfied smile there. I remembered my reaction to Emma Frost's letter

"_Is that what you expect me to do? How dare you! You think I have nowhere else to go. Well you are right I don't! However, that doesn't matter. I had nowhere else to go when I ran away from home, but I managed. I've built myself up from scratch before and I shall do so again"_

That statement no longer stood. At seventeen, I had been able to run to Canada with barely anything but the clothes in my bag, no money, no help, nothing to protect myself. I had survived and were it only myself I could do so again. Now at twenty-four, I had my child to think of, I could survive the cold, the endless nights of hunger and the danger-but not with a child in my arms. It felt weird, having to think of someone other than myself- it sounded selfish but from now on with every decision I made I would have to consider my son.

Janine called me in. Obediently I hurried to her waiting arms, keeping a hand on my womb as I skipped over the pebbles. She rubbed me down with a towel and took me back to my room, tucking me into bed ignoring my protests that I wasn't tired. I was energised, more alive then I had been in weeks, months.

She bustled out of the room and returned with a hot chocolate, sitting up I sipped it gratefully then placed it on my bedside table and turned to her.

"You intend to tell Emma Frost don't you?"

She looked away, "Of course, you can hardly remain here now that…well she would want to know and…"

"What secret does she hold over you?" I asked her taking her hands in mine, "What is so terrible that you would confine yourself to waking up day after day in a living grave?"

Taking out a spotless hanky she dabbed a tear from her eye, "Sometimes it's better to wake up in a living grave then to wake up living" she replied brokenly.

To this day, I still do not know what she meant.


	24. Chapter 24

_Emma Frost_

_Every part of me ached. I had thought that when this time came-afterward I would be revelling in my triumph. Now I felt bruised and torn. Beside me lay Logan, his energy as spent as his heart, I could sense that the turmoil which had led me to him had not come to rest-but had been anaesthetized til he no longer felt anything. _

_I had found him in Rogue's room last night-though it had hardly been finding, he was nearly always there now. Kitty, who had leant Rogue a book, was afraid to even phase in and retrieve it. It was causing rumours amongst the students despite my best efforts to quell them, more and more people were asking questions as to Rogue's whereabouts. _

_Why did she run off?_

_Where could she possibly have gone? Half her stuff's still here!_

_Ms Frost shouldn't you start looking for her? _

_Shouldn't we call Dr McCoy and Storm?_

_I had gone in there with a meal for him. It had been days since anyone had seen him in the kitchen and I was growing concerned, despite Colossus and Bobby's assurances that he would be okay and starve himself out of her room eventually. Taking up a covered meal I looked outside to where a grey skyed lurked, the clouds threatening to break with a downpour. Not even bothering to knock I slid into the room, Logan had taken up vigil by her bed, kneeling at the end he was playing with her journal, running his fingers over her scribbles and writings. I placed it on the desk and leaning against the chair, turned to him waiting for my daily riddle._

"_She never wrote her feelings" he divulged, I rolled my eyes, "Come again?"_

"_She's written everything in here, from when we arrived to when we made love, but she never wrote how she felt about it"_

"_Oh" I checked my watch; I still had a lot of paperwork to do, _

"_She simply wrote, 'Logan and I are together now, I love him' she didn't write how she felt it's so matter-of-fact. She didn't write whether she thought we were good together, or that I didn't deserve her"_

_I moved over to him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, "Maybe she didn't write it because she didn't have to, maybe she thought you deserved her, or maybe that she didn't deserve you"_

_He shook his head at this, "No, it was the other way round. I didn't, don't deserve her, nobody does. I don't even know why she chose me; I had just assumed that she would never feel that way for me so I was content with being her friend. Then she kissed me and…and" he buried his head in her sheets pulling me forward as well._

_I didn't have to be a telepath to see this chance, "Logan" I whispered in my most seductive voice, untangling myself until I knelt beside him and taking his face in my hands, "Don't be like this, you're a great guy and any woman would be ridiculously lucky to have you. Rogue, you placed her up on this pedestal which not only gave her the idea that you didn't deserve her but allowed her to treat you this way"_

_I tweaked his moral judgment ever so slightly and we fell to the floor and he kissed me wildly, desperately he hands digging into my sides overhead the lightening flashed across the sky and the rain began._

_I looked back to when he and Rogue had made love in Storm's office; I had assumed it would be like that, Logan being tender and gentle with me. Instead the way he had handled me, the way he had taken me back in my bedroom, it had been close to rape. There had been something so desperately brutal about it all- he had been trying so hard to escape Rogue's ghost, her memories that he had sought out my body from shear necessity- not desire as I had wanted. _

_He turned to me his eyes dull and lifeless, "Its over" he announced once more speaking in riddle, I assumed he meant our fling from the night before, but no like everything else in his world it came back to Rogue, who I could now was his world._

"_She's free of me now, I've cheated on her and don't deserve her love, we're free of each other"_

_Even then I thought he was overreacting, I had yet to realise how their passionate love transcended all boundaries, physical and otherwise._


	25. Chapter 25

_Marie D'Ancanto (Rogue)_

Barely a week after discovering my pregnancy Emma sent for me. I had spent the week wrapped in a cocoon of excitement, hungrily interrogating Janine for every miniscule detail concerning my condition until she herself was caught up in my infectious happiness buying me books and magazines. My door was no longer locked, I came and went into my room as I pleased, preferring to spend time with her in the garden, planting flowers, tending to the roses. I could have gone on like that for a very long time.

But it was as if Emma sensed my happiness, my renewed energy and couldn't stand it.

One day I woke up to find Janine pattering into my room breathless and pale. I stretched and smiled "Good morning" I greeted sitting up and slinging my legs over the bed, untangling myself from the covers I looked down at my still slender figure.

My smile faded, I wasn't sure about pregnancies but I was pretty sure my figure should have started to grow by now, Janine reckoned it was my mutant gene-what was left of it anyway- at work.

"Dear" Janine called me softly at placing the smile back on my face I looked up.

And saw Emma standing behind Janine.

"Oh, you told her" I whispered devastated, of course, I had known she would but still…

"Yes, she told me" Emma swept into the room taking in my appearance, "Shame I had hoped to find you fat and ugly"

"You want to find fat and ugly try looking in a mirror" I retorted defensively, curling my hands into fists. She stared me down, "Now, now" she chided, "That kind of behaviour won't get you back to the mansion"

The mansion! The four-story building flooded my mind, the halls, the gardens, the children- Logan! My heart ached and it must have shown on my face, because Emma's next words were,

"And I must say you'd be a welcome sight for the children. Since Logan and I became…_lovers,_ we certainly haven't had much time for them"

My world slowed to a halt, everything faded before me. I was surrounded by eternal darkness, in which the only sound was my own steady breathing,

"Logan" I whispered so softly it sounded like a sigh and then I simply pushed him into the back of my mind where feelings meant nothing.

"Yes well" I smiled brightly, "The children must be in dire need of someone to take care of them, someone to explain to them where you two sneak off to"

Emma smiled approvingly before telling me to pack my bags and be ready in an hour. She went out to the car and Janine drew me into her arms, I lay my head on her shoulder enjoying the maternal comfort she offered while I tried to assess my feelings.

I was greedy to be back at the mansion where I would be at the very centre of everything again. I hated Logan for having moved on so easily but now I had nothing to lose and the world to play for. If he could move on without glancing back or whispering goodbye, I could do the same.


	26. Chapter 26

Throwing my stuff into the backseat, I closed the door and turned to do up my seat belt. A hand gripped my shoulder and jumping I spun round to see Janine standing outside, her hand curled in a fist.

"Good luck dear" she said, I smiled softly, "Don't worry bout me" I reassured her, "I'm a survivor"

She nodded before taking my hand and placing something in the palm and closing it over, "Take these, they'll protect you"

Stretching over I hugged her one last time before Emma started the engine and drove us away.

I never saw her again; years later when I tried to track her down nobody had ever heard of her, I could not even find her house though I searched for months, as if she had never existed. Her parting gift to me had been a long strand of coral rosary beads engraved with the words,

_May you see God's light…_

I realised that she must have been a Catholic, Catholic myself I ran the prayer over in my mind.

May you see God's light on the path ahead

When the road you walk is dark

May you always hear,

Even in your hour of sorrow

The gentle singing of the lark

When times are hard may hardness

Never turn your heart to stone

May you always remember/ when the shadows fall-

You do not walk alone

Janine had been my captor, but when I had needed-she had been my friend and a partner in suffering of Emma's tyranny. I would always be grateful to her for that.


	27. Chapter 27

I didn't bother keeping track of the route Emma took back to the mansion. I knew she wouldn't send me away again, at least, not to Janine anyway. It was early afternoon when she pulled up the all too familiar road and I saw the gates to Xavier's again. Once in the garage, she hit the brakes and switching off the engine turned to the back seat where I lounged,

"Now for the ground rules" she snarled, I looked at her lazily,

"As far as I'm concerned you don't want to talk about where you've been these last couple of months, you don't want to show me anything but respect and you want to stay the hell away from Logan"

I rose my eyebrows "That might be hard, he may not be a rocket scientist but he has ten fingers and should be able to count and figure out that I'm carrying his child"

She smiled evilly, "Oh he'll know you're pregnant, but you've forgot that in a court of law- two middle-aged adults can gain custody rights over a child more easily then a single girl still in her youth"

I sat up "You wouldn't!"

"Wouldn't I?" she challenged, beaten I bowed my head in submission. I didn't want to agree but my child was worth it.

Unbuckling my seat belt I climbed out and was immediately enveloped in a tight hug by Anna and Jimmy, "Rogue, where have you been?" the were chanting my name and asking so many questions that others were being drawn to the source of the ruckus. Kneeling down I caught them both in my arms, "Oh sweeties I've missed you both so much! Don't worry I'm never leaving, ever again"

It was close to a miracle that I was back at the mansion, but I had made it back and I wasn't going anywhere. I stood back and took them both in,

"What have you two been eating while I've been gone, Growth spurts?"

They smiled and I scooped Anna up into my arms, "Sweetie where's teddy?"

She smiled "He doesn't need me, he doesn't have nightmares anymore"

I grinned, "Well how bout we keep him in my room anyways, just in case you want to come comfort him from time to time"

"Okay" Anna slipped from my arms and both of them latching onto my hands drew me into the building, laughing I followed them through the familiar halls smiling as people called my name.

Then one voice stopped me in my tracks and stole my breath from me,

"Rogue"

Trembling I turned to look at Logan standing in the doorjamb of his bedroom, descending the stairs he was a sight for my aching heart, I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. I wanted nothing more than to throw myself into his arms, beg him to hold me as he had before, to tell me Emma had been lying and he still loved me. I wanted to tell him about our child, see the happiness on his face.

"_Logan"_

The spell was broken. I squeezed my eyes and bit my lip in agony, then I allowed my pride to take over, "You better go" I told him, "Your lover's calling you"

I had deliberately thrown that word at him, I saw it hit him squarely between the shoulders, he flinched I remembered the night on the roof,

"_Logan"_

"_What are we?"_

"_I don't know …"_

"_Partners I guess"_

"_Better than boyfriend and girlfriend but…"_

"_Not as committing as the term lover"_

Well now, he had a lover and I made it extremely clear that it wasn't me. Emma had won him so she could have him, I hadn't forgiven Bobby when he had cheated on me and I wouldn't forgive Logan either.

He fled then, clearly mortified. I closed my eyes and exhaled.

I was back at the mansion, but I was no longer home.


	28. Chapter 28

That night when I went down to dinner. I entered the dining room stunned, originally there had been several small tables scattered around the room, now there was one long hideously thick and heavy table, the room had undergone some serious redecorating too. I was reminded of a scene from Macbeth, I smiled half expecting Xavier's outraged ghost to appear any minute.

Unfortunately, the only _thing_ that appeared was Emma, with Logan dangling off her arm like an accessory. Judging her a megalomaniac for power, I took a seat at the end of the table, far away from both her and _her_ lover.

I looked up surprised as Bobby and Kitty joined me, he was taking in my every detail with a puzzled expression on his face,

"Well, how do you like the antlers that have sprouted from my head?" I demanded irritably, but Bobby had endured my snaps for years he retaliated simply enough,

"A lot more than I like your attitude, but a lot less than I like the supposed story of your having run off" he took a bread roll and buttered it, "So where were you?"

I looked down at my plate, Kitty matched my pose, she was trying her best with our friendship, but I knew she was still uncomfortable around me.

Thankfully there wasn't much time for talk as dinner was served. In Xavier's day there had been several large plates brought out so that everyone could have their fill, Storm had continued this adding only an extra couple of plates of vegetables.

I noticed now that the meal was brought first to Emma and then passed down along the table, by the time it reached the end only the vegetables remained. I took my fill of them, even the asparagus. Reminding myself that I had to eat enough for my child and I.

So far, I had had an easy pregnancy. The rare occasion of sickness, no headaches and no quick mood swings. During this one meal, I was suffering all three, though the food was nice enough the show that came with it was disgusting. Emma was giggling like Jubilee on helium, she seemed to have her body permanently twisted against Logan and I was pretty sure she had had way too much to drink. I forced myself to avert my gaze and threw myself into the chatter around me, laughing, joking, teasing but Emma just kept giggling louder until even the most polite couldn't help sniggering at Logan's situation. I began to feel sympathy for him, I wanted to meet his eye and give him a friendly smile but-when our eyes did finally meet- Logan responded by grabbing Emma in his arms and kissing her passionately, surprising a few and revolting the rest

Having had enough, I casually slipped from the chair and in the dim light I was able to sink back to the end of the room and edge along the wall. Bobby and Kitty casually rose and stood in front of the door, blocking the view and allowing me to escape. My eyes met Bobby's and saw only understanding, apologetic to the way I had treated him before I whispered my thanks and ran down the hall to my room, seeking refuge.

I allowed my thoughts to wander as I buried my face in the pillow, trying to familiarise myself to the room again. I kicked the bed and swore I felt my child kick in protest, I smiled tenderly; I had never had anybody to care for me before. Logan clearly didn't love me, but this innocent child would.

I had to give it the life it deserved. I had to make our future.

Without Logan


	29. Chapter 29

_Emma Frost_

_Her first dinner back at the mansion went better than I could have hoped for. She positioned herself as far away from Logan and me as possible, I still kept an arm about him attached to him at all times. It was hardly necessary, we watched as she tossed her head and laughed happily with those around her, attracting everyone's attention no matter how hard I tried to divert them. Logan kept quiet throughout dinner, playing with his food, not even bothering to eat, until I had looked up and found him and Rogue meeting each other's eyes. Before I had chance to blink Logan had me pinned and his tongue down my throat, the wine in my mouth trickling down my chin. _

_When I looked up again Rogue had vanished, Bobby and Kitty were heading back to the table, Kitty turning off her mobile. _

_Logan settled down again, fiddling with the food on his plate and sipping the wine I had poured for him._

_Logan was using me to hurt Rogue, the same reason I had first used him. Looking down at my watch, I ordered the children to bed, muttering under their breath they didn't dare disobey me. The room emptying I turned to find Logan standing, I lay a hand on his sleeve, "Would you like some company tonight?" _

_He looked around the now empty room, "Sure" he shrugged, "Why not"_


	30. Chapter 30

_Marie D'Ancanto (Rogue)_

I should have known Bobby wouldn't have let matters rest. I had no idea though, that Jubilee would be the one to discover my secret. I had woken early the next morning to find her and Kitty phasing into my room, "You have got to be kidding me" I groaned, Jubilee ignored me and sat down uninvited on my bed, "Something's wrong, we're hear to listen" she shrugged, "So start talking"

Whether I would have or not, I don't know, because her sitting down on my bed had jolted me and caused a wave of nausea, pushing her aside I flew to my bathroom and emptied the contents of my stomach. Or so I thought, I hadn't even stumbled to my feet before I was on my knees again throwing up whatever was left.

Jubes was by my side in an instant, "Holy crap1" she whispered as she pulled my hair back, "Are you pregnant?"

I rested my forehead against the porcelain and groaned,

"Wow" I heard the surprise in her voice, "And uh…the father?"

"Logan" I answered too exhausted to care, seeing him hold Emma last night had hurt,

"Wow" she repeated snapping her gum, "So is this why you ran?"

"I never ran Jubes" I fell against the wall, drawing my knees to my chest, "Emma sent me away when I was too sick to argue, she kept me captive and threatened to put me on the Mutant Registration List if I tried getting back here"

"She what!" Jubilee cried outraged, having been listed by her unknowing foster parents she had been one of the very few survivors of the list getting a head start to the mansion.

"Shush, keep your voice down" I growled, Kitty was still pacing nervously in my room,

"Okay," Jubes lowered her voice and knelt in front of me, "So the White Witch knows you're preg?"

In these few words she betrayed and reminded me of the fact that she was still only fifteen years old,

"Yeah she knows" I ran a hand through my hair, which was lank. I wrinkled my nose and decided to wash it. "But you tell anybody and I'll wrap you up in that yellow jacket of yours and throw you into the river" I threatened,

"Scouts honour" she saluted, "Now you need to rinse and join me and Kitty for breakfast in an hour or so-don't worry the White Witch sleeps in on Saturday"

I nodded "Uh huh. As long as you keep this secret I'll paint my nails the same colour as your jacket if I have to"


	31. Chapter 31

I think I know why Jubilee was short on girlfriends at the mansion. I realised as I sat down to breakfast with Kitty that she was notoriously bad at keeping secrets.

Sitting next to me Kitty played nervously with her cutlery for a minute or two, I was eating the pancakes- not as good as Janine's had been, I wonder what special ingredient she had…

"Bobby suggested that Jubilee and I come and talk to you this morning" Kitty blurted, I turned to her coffee in hand, then realising that I didn't know if it was good for the child or not put it back down and satisfied myself with the juice, I nodded allowing her to continue.

"And…uh…Jubilee told me about your…uh…condition"

I choked on the juice, "What!" I gasped mortified as she blushed,

"Oh, its okay she only told me because she thought I'd be able to help you better than she would, you know me being older than her"

_By two freaking years_! I thought to myself but I chose not to say that,

"Well as long as you keep this between the two of you, I'd be _very _grateful"

She nodded then took my hand "Rogue…Marie" she searched for the right words, "When you found out about Bobby and me…when you walked in on us- he tried to apologise and tell you that I meant nothing to him…and you…you blew up at him! But not because he had cheated on you but because he had said that in front of me…You chased me down and tried to comfort me…when everyone else at the mansion was bitching about me and calling me a slut…you were defending me and trying to help me and Bobby get back together. I owe you a lot…please I promise to help you in anyway I can, just say the word"

I smiled then, the first friendly smile I had ever given her.

"Thank-you" I squeezed her hand, "You're a good friend"


	32. Chapter 32

_Marie D'Ancanto (Rogue)_

After breakfast Kitty and I went outside, mainly because I needed to pace. It was calming kicking up the gravel as she sat on the bench watching me.

By mutual consent, we had decided that Bobby didn't need to know about what was going on,

"He's just a guy after all," Kitty had said summing up the entire situation perfectly. Men were a lot more straightforward and blunt than women; they didn't properly understand the quiet, painful wars women raged behind their backs.

We were trying to think up my next move. I had managed to get free of Logan, get back to the mansion and…now what?

"Okay" I said finally my hands drawn to my lips as if in prayer, "So what I need is a way to assure protection for my child, I need something that will ensure that they wont be able to take him away"

Kitty's head shot up, "Him?"

I stopped in my tracks and my eyes widened, "Him" I repeated tasting the word as it fell from my lips, nodding I turned to her grinning, "Him, I think it's a boy"

She giggled, "A Logan junior, oh boy"

We laughed imagining all the trouble that a young Logan could get up to.

An intruder startled us. Twirling around I faced the man,

He was the male counterpart of Emma Frost.

Hostility rushed through me. I raised an eyebrow, hand on my hip,

"Can we help you?" I asked, he flushed. "I was looking for my sister"

Knew it. He had Emma's fair features but unlike her where the features made her attractive, his were plain and mousy.

I jerked my head, "She's inside, her office is upstairs, ask anyone"

He nodded and scurried away, I resumed my pacing casting an annoyed glance when I realised he was still watching me. Then I stopped dead and I looked at the man in shock, I recognised the look in his eyes and I should. I have seen it often enough.

He _wanted_ me.


	33. Chapter 33

Suddenly I was sliding unconsciously into my Southern Belle mode.

"Would you like me to show you to her office?" I offered sweetly,

"I mean it's such a _big_ mansion, I would hate for you to get lost"

He went redder than a tomato. "Oh…uh…um…no…no…its okay. I should…"

"Oh, well, if you need anything at all?" I pouted and blew a kiss at him.

Once he was out of sight Kitty stopped bothering to smother her retching,

"What was that?!"

I was watching the place where he had left, "Did you see his left wrist?" I asked pointedly, "Uh, no. Why was it the one part of him that wasn't thinner than a twig?"

Kitty, like many of the other girls at the mansion, had spent adolescence around men and boys who had danger room training and the bodies to prove it. Wiry or lean men would never attract her, it was the strong men like Colossus, Bobby or Scott (God rest his soul) that would always turn her buttons.

"It had a Rollex on it," I stated casually, "And that suit…Armani"

She frowned "You can tell brands by glance?"

I smirked, "My grandma was a gold-digger, successful one too. Married six times and outlived five of her husbands, being the sole-inheritor of their fortunes"

"Uh…and her sixth husband?"

"What…oh" I waved my hand "We're not yet sure what happened to him, we have to wait another couple of years before he can legally be declared dead"

Kitty seemed unnerved by my family history "Well, if you were too busy sizing up his assets to notice the name behind them I wasn't, three words Goldie, Emma Frosts _brother_"

"Kitty, three months pregnant at the mercy of a whimsical enemy who is currently screwing the father of the child is no time to be picky"

"And you think Emma will just allow this?"

I smirked, "Sugar she'd adopt me and tuck me in at night if it meant I kept my paws off Logan"

She jumped up and took my arm, trying to shake me from my thoughts,

"And what about Logan?" she argued, I threw her off,

"What about him? He moved on and so can I!"

The poor girl still tried reasoning with me, "Marrying Emma's brother for his money, do you know what that would make you?"

"Um…a prostitute?"

"Worse, Emma's _sister-in-law_"

I shuddered, then slid my hands to my womb where my child was growing,

"He's worth it," I whispered heading inside; I had made my next move.


	34. Chapter 34

_Emma Frost_

"_Robert!" I cried joyfully as my brother entered my office. Running into his arms, I squeezed his frail frame lovingly. "Emma" he returned kissing me on the cheek,_

_Releasing me he looked around, "Nice" he allowed taking in the opulence "Not as lovely as our family home, but still…impressive" he looked to me proudly, _

"_You've found yourself a nice niche sister"_

_I smirked, "And a nice man to nest with as well. I'll show him to you later"_

"_Speaking of nice things to nest with" he began, I sat down on the couch and motioned for him to sit next to me, linking my arm with his I smiled,_

"_Whoever it is brother, say the word and she's yours" he laughed and waved his hand, "Oh not like that. This one I actually want to clean the nest for me, to bring me the worms and keep me warm from the night air"_

_I laughed, "You? Older brother you're not thinking of settling down?"_

_He stretched his long legs, "Well I am over forty- its time I found a nice young virgin to deprave and lord over"_

_I laughed again, "Well, come on, describe this little dove to me"_

_He got up and heading to the mini bar poured himself a whisky, "This one I think may just have some spice to her" he took a sip pensive, "Clearly a piece of Southerner trash, you should have seen how quickly her eyes appraised my clothes, pretty enough though. From what I could see she could work her way around a ballroom" he snorted "And a bedroom if her lips and hips are anything to go by"_

_Rogue! My brother wanted me to line up a lamb for the slaughter. He wanted me to arrange her to become my sister-in-law, to become his wife and mistress of our family home! It would be an honour for any woman to become mistress of our fortune but…_

_No, the thought of my brother touching her beautiful body sickened me._

_I would have refused but for the one advantage that would come from this unholy union. _

_Rogue would go away and Logan wouldn't be able to follow her._


	35. Chapter 35

_Grinning I leant back on the couch. "Well, you have certainly become braver since we last met"_

_He smirked, "What makes you say that?"_

"_Well, its no dove you've chosen for the family nest, but a proud eagle. She is wild, tempestuous, unruly oh yes and pregnant with another man's child"_

_He choked on his drink, "What…damn, well how about the other one with her, the slight little blonde…"_

"_Oh Kitty wouldn't interest you. Throw a fist and she would whimper like a dog, Rogue though-Marie- hit her and she would snarl and gnash her teeth. Breaking her in would be an adventure and with her pregnant the jobs already half done" _

_He coughed modestly, "I think you overestimate me sister, Kitty sounds like the one for me. I don't want something I have to keep a leash on and lock up day and night. I want something I can summon when I'm bored and throw away when I'm done"_

"_Hmm" pretending to think over this piece of information, I sought to help my argument "but as you said before you want someone who knows her way around a bedroom, look at the way Rogue walks, her very air is seductive. Kitty- oh she already has a man- a mutant as well brother, one who would kill you in an instant. Rogue though, she's unprotected, and as her belly grows her spirit will shrink, she'll be ashamed. You will be her knight in shining armour and she will see the world in you"_

_Robert relented, "Well darling you do have a good point" he kissed my hand, "Now, let me stay a while, just until I've caged my eagle"_


	36. Chapter 36

_Marie D'Ancanto_

Had Emma actually intended this to happen she could not have found a worse place for me to accidentally stumble upon her brother. Having seen Kitty off to her classes and the youngest children to their activities, I was herding down a grumpy Lachlan to the garage,

"Don't wanna," he complained taking a swift kick at my legs. I rolled my eyes in frustration; no tweeny should be acting like a toddler.

"Look Lachlan, you chose workshop-not me. It's not my fault you're too old to watch television with the youngsters and too young to have a TV in your room- now scat go on. Garage now!"

With that, I gave him a look I had learnt from Logan. Terrified he raced into the garage with me following on his heels to make sure he didn't create a trap door and sneak back into the living room. Lachlan's mutation allowed him to create doors in any infrastructure and from any material- when the time came he would be of astounding use to the X-Men.

Thankfully, Jimmy was in the garage, sitting apart from the workshop group with Colossus who was helping him with some artwork. Taking interest, I pushed Lachlan in the direction of the workshop class and sat down with them.

I laughed, it was a drawing of Jimmy sitting in the midst of a wrecked science lab, his hair singed with ash and his astonished face blackened from the explosion.

"Uh Jimmy is there something you wanted to tell me?"

He shrugged innocently, "Nope, not today anyway"

Ruffling his hair I finally took in my surroundings and felt sick, I had actually forgotten that Logan taught the workshop kids. After having hotwired Scott's numerous vehicles numerous times, Xavier had seen Logan's potential and assigned him classes. Logan had volunteered for the Danger Room but the Professor had argued that Scott was the better leader and-unlike Logan-didn't take a pleasure in beating up the students.

Looking up from the radiator, he motioned the kids forward to show them the work. Dusty and covered in patches of oil, he grabbed an old rag and used it to wipe the sweat from his face. I inhaled sharply remembering his hard muscles, his gruff voice whispering sweet nothings in my ear…

I shook my head sharply, opened my eyes and focused again. Immediately regretting it as my vision swam before me. Hand to my temple I blinked and tried to recover from the dizzy spell.

"Are…are you okay?" looking up I saw Emma's brother standing before me, his face lined with concern, I cast a quick glance to Logan, he was watching.

I couldn't…not in front of him. Agonised I searched my mind desperately for something to send him away-then the image of Logan kissing Emma swam before me.

"Pardon? Oh you're sweet for asking, I guess I'm just a little touched by the sun"

Jimmy and Colossus stared at me. True we were sitting in the sunshine but it was so weak today that Jimmy was wearing a jumper.

"Would…should…could I take you inside?" his hand was stretching to me, visibly trembling. I flashed him a brilliant smile,

"Thank-you, you're a perfect gentleman"

Slipping my arm through his and pressing my body against his-just a little- I allowed him to lead me inside. All the time ignoring Logan's accusing glare,

I couldn't afford for my heart to break right now.


	37. Chapter 37

Leading him to the kitchen, I poured us both a glass of water and offered him some chocolate cookies. Slipping into the island beside him, I racked my brains for what to say. Usually I could flirt easily, I didn't like to but I had literally descended from a long line of Southern Belles with more beaux than Scarlett O'Hara could have ever dreamed of, my grandma had personally taught me how to catch a man with my eye. Flirting was easy when it meant nothing, but now everything relied on me capturing this man before I began to show and became too heavy to move with the grace I had been tutored to.

Therefore, I pretended this was no big deal. I pretended I was flirting with Pyro or Bobby again. I laughed tossing my hair from my face, "I've just realised that we've met twice already and I still don't know your name!"

"Robert Frost" he flushed,

"Robert" I let the name roll of my tongue, "Robert Frost, what a…the name sounds…like something from a story tale me Mr Frost are you and your sister really fairytale creatures wandering amongst us mortals?"

He laughed and I noticed he was sweating. I wrinkled my nose in disgust but cleared my face when he opened his eyes again.

"That's the nicest question anyone's ever asked me," he said and I ran that through my mind and matched it with the perfect response,

"Maybe they were afraid of the answer, sometimes people don't want to know they are in the room with a superior being"

He froze "Do you really think I'm a superior being?" he whispered,

"Well" I tasted bile in my throat, "It's just, the way you and your sister are, it's as if you're both closer to heaven than anyone else"

At that moment I ducked my head feigning embarrassment, really I was congratulating myself on having said heaven instead of hell.

"So you and my sister are close then?"  
Well is there not a kind of bond between enemies? I remembered how Magneto and Xavier had been fierce enemies but whenever they were together they spoke Magneto's first language of Hebrew, they played chess and read together. Acting more like brothers then enemies.

Emma and I were a long way off from that though.

"Well, not exactly. She and I started on a sour note. However, she has never been anything but sisterly sweet to me. I guess it was because I was jealous of her, she's so pretty and confident and I'm not…"

_Going to be able to keep on lying like this,_ I thought, I was close enough to retching as it was.

"Yes you are," he blurted out; I shot my head up, "Pardon?"

"You have lovely hair and your eyes are mesmerising"

"Do you think so?" I caught his hand in mine and then blushing feigning mortification,

"Oh, oh I'm sorry how forward of me. I'm not usually this brazen"

"No" he protested eagerly "Really it's alright"

"No I'm sorry. My grandma raised me to be a good Catholic and suddenly…just being around you makes me such a…"

"You're not, really. I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable. I could go if you like"

"Oh please don't" I begged, "Or if you must at least promise you'll see me later"

He did and hesitating a moment, grabbed my hand and kissed it sloppily. Then scurried from the room. "Hooked" I licked my lips triumphantly.

I lunged for the plate of cookies biting down satisfactorily, I was starving!


	38. Chapter 38

_Marie D'Ancanto (Rogue)_

Kitty was the hitch in my plan.

God love her, at that point in time she had more honour in her little toe than I had in my entire rounding body. She didn't hesitate to point this out to me.

One night I was returning from a dinner with Robert, dressed-as he assumed- modestly, in fact I had put all my sewing skills to good use and started a trend where the tops were tight around the bust but loose flowing around the stomach and hips. Our relationship had progressed better and faster than I could have possibly hoped, he was already talking to me about the gardens at his family home and letting me discuss ideas about how 'we' would improve them. It distressed me that marriage to him would mean leaving the mansion- no matter what future, I had been planning, being close to the place where I had spent so much of my life had been part of it.

Emma had been disturbingly absent and quiet concerning her siblings' relationship with me; I reckoned it had to do with her infatuation with Logan. He was taking up most of her day now, everything else going neglected, I still hated her but whenever I saw her striding through the halls, her eyes red from crying, her face pale and drawn- I could feel pity for her. She was no better off than I- both of us trying to achieve happiness and security.

She on the other had didn't have a morally indignant friend badgering and shadowing her every movement.

I was sneaking up to my room when Kitty phased out from behind a vase, startled I jumped and backed into my bedroom door.

"Christ Kitty-cat, you planning on shocking me into a miscarriage?"

She followed me into my room, "Oh good so you remember that you're still pregnant, the way you've been running around its like you're a careless teen again" her voice dripped with sarcasm that I immediately resented and would have tolerated in very few people, especially not someone I had once had authority over. However, I needed Kitty right now and cared for her the way I cared for very few girls. She was quickly becoming a sister to me.

"I know but I can't let Robert know about the child not yet, I still have to pretend I'm a good little religious Southerner, don't worry I might be speeding through the halls but I'm resting whenever I have the chance and taking care of the child…"

"You know the best way to take care of the child?" Kitty interrupted coming forward, her hands in fists I shrugged,

"Telling Logan he's the father and letting him back into your life"

I shook my head frantically, "No, no Kitty I can't do that so please don't ask me"

Picking up the pitcher Kitty had brought in for me I filled a glass of water and downed it quickly, trying to calm myself, she persisted

"Why not? Barely half a year ago you and he were deeply in love and now…"

"Now he's chosen another woman and I've found another man" I dashed away the tears in my eyes. "Try to understand Kitty, I never lied about my feelings for Logan, I loved him and its not that I fell out of love, because that would be impossible, but I cant handle the heartache anymore...its not that I don't love him, its that I cant"

She hugged me gently, I wept on her shoulder for a while, indulging myself despite the knowledge that in a couple of minutes I would have to apply some make-up to hide the traces and leave the room smiling and laughing.

Sitting us down on the bed she brushed the hair from my face and took me by the shoulders, "I can't help you with Robert anymore Marie," she whispered I looked up sniffing "What? But you promised!"

She nodded sadly, "I know I did-but I can't help you win another man when you belong so obviously to Logan"

I nodded breaking into fresh tears, I was too upset about my head recognising the feelings my heart still jealousy clung to that I could even try to dissuade her.

"At least" I looked to her at the door, "At least keep my friendship and come and see me occasionally"

She gave me a grim smile, "Every night" she promised.


	39. Chapter 39

_Emma Frost_

_I threw down another shot of whatever I had poured myself. I didn't even notice now, I didn't notice anything but Logan and I was dead to him-the entire world was- even, I dared to think, Marie._

_We still technically shared a room, shared a bed- at least according to the rumour mill. In truth, we hadn't shared a bed since the first night we had had sex and the second night when Marie had retuned. He slept in his room and had made it extremely clear that I didn't have to sleep in mine but his was off-limits. Moreover, if it had just been the first night- if that had been all the physical contact between us I would have been glad to obey his unspoken orders. But the second night had happened, that night when we had gone back to my room, he had been gentle, considerate, loving- oh I'm not foolish I know he was imagining me to be Marie- but I had still thrilled at his touches, his kisses, his embrace. _

_Now I was as almost in love with him as Marie was- the only difference was that she had known him and his love- to me he was as much an enigma as ever. He came into my office without warning, I didn't even look up, he was rifling through some papers, scribbling some notes. Wearily I searched for something to say, something to assure myself he was here, that he was real._

_So I touched on the only topic that would elicit a response from him._

"_Rogue took the younger children out for a picnic today; did you see the mayhem they caused with the face painting?"_

_He met my eyes smiling wolfishly, "Yeah fortunately the little brats knew to stay away from the garage, the paint in there would have kept for days"_

_I nodded before laying my head down on the desk again. I had given him a moment of happiness and that being given he left. I was nothing to him- nothing more than a distraction from the woman he truly loves. _

_I don't wish to be everything to everyone, but I'd like to like to be something to someone._

_I'd like to be something to Logan._


	40. Chapter 40

_Marie D'Ancanto (Rogue)_

Of course, Kitty couldn't leave well enough alone. It's in her nature. She couldn't let me be with Robert, not while she could do anything about it.

Robert was beginning to make certain demands regarding the physical aspect of our relationship- so far I had managed to allude them- but he was becoming insistent and I was becoming slower in step and-though gracefully- rounder. I knew I couldn't conceal it from him any longer. Kitty refused to discuss my plan with me, becoming deaf whenever I tried asking her advice. The next step, my next move, everything depended on how I played Robert-either I would emerge victorious with a life assured for my child, or defeated with no other option but to start all over again. But I was too far along in my pregnancy; I no longer had the strength to try that.

I decided I had to move quickly when, one day sitting down for lunch I caught Logan's eye on me. Without thinking, I had looked up to meet his gaze.

And found my heart melting, crying out for his embrace. I inhaled quickly and turned my head quickly before he saw the pain written on my face. I heard his chair scraping against the floor and knew he was coming to talk to me, I braced myself willing myself not to cry. Robert broke the moment by sitting down across from me, startled from our trance, I took his hands and Logan backtracked to his seat. I smiled at Robert imagining him to be Logan.

It's hard to pretend you love someone when you really don't but it's even harder to pretend you don't love someone when you really do. I knew if I didn't move fast enough I would reveal my feelings to Robert and lose everything.

That afternoon, after making a quick trip to the chem. Lab to ensure that Jimmy still hadn't caused any explosions, I found myself knocking on the door to the guest room where Robert was staying. My palms were sweaty and whole cages of butterflies were dancing in my stomach.

"Dearest!" he opened the door and welcomed me in with a wet, slobbery kiss on the cheek, I resisted the urge to wipe my cheek and to retch.

_A couple more years of this, _I think to myself, _and I may just become the greatest actor that ever lived_

Closing my eyes briefly I imagined him to be Logan, every movement, every step I made into that room I was imagining it to be for Logan,

"Oh Robert" I cried dramatically, "I have been so unfair, so cruel to you. I don't deserve your love or even your kindness"

He reeled back shocked and in an instant was stuttering like a helpless schoolboy,

"Oh, no don't say that my dearest sweetest, you have been…the very best…"

Bringing tears to my eyes and threw myself down onto his bed, crying as if my heart was breaking. "Oh I haven't I've been lying to you since the first day we met" I wiped the tears away, and moved on quickly before he could draw his own conclusions, "It's just you were so handsome, so sweet, so strong that…"

"You honestly think that of me?" he whispered awestruck,

"Of course" I lied shrugging, "How could I not? And I had never met anybody like you. I was forced to run away from home when I was so young and this place was my only option. All the men here, well they're all so loud, so gruff, all fighters. But you were different and I couldn't help but love you, but you have to believe and understand me. I was so young when I came here and some chose to take advantage of me"

"Oh you poor child" he knelt beside me an took my hands in his, "yes I can see how they could have done that, you're so innocent, so helpless and the men here are brutes"

My heart was screaming outrage at the statements he and I were making. My loyalty was in revolt, Colossus, Dr McCoy-Logan, they were the gentlest people I had ever known. Of course they all carried frightening appearances, but it was because they knew this they tried to show people that they weren't monsters. Colossus was never happier when he was at his drawing pad or giving the kids art lessons, Dr McCoy tended to walk around the mansion barefoot and spent the majority of his time in the kitchen cooking delicious meals. Logan-I couldn't stand to think about him at the moment, but he was always willing to ruffle a kids hair and tell them that their was nothing wrong with them or their mutation.

"Yes" I nodded agreeing, "I just wish you had come along sooner before…" I broke down into fresh tears, "Before what?" he urged,

"Oh I'm so ashamed"

"It's okay," he assured me covering my hands with his disgusting kisses, "I'll understand"

"I'm pregnant!" I cried,

For a few moments my entire world hung in the balance and I found myself standing at the edge of the precipice,

Logan-my past and my happiness pulling me back,

Robert- my future and security drawing me forward

And I caught between the two of them.

"Oh, oh Marie" he squeezed my hands bringing me back to the present, "Oh how dreadful well" he patted my head like I was a little child, "Not to worry, we'll make a happy family"

I breathed a silent sigh of both relief and regret, I had made my choice- or rather it had been made for me. I made the appropriate response, cried some more and then let him kiss me. Slowly I felt myself becoming detached from my body as the icy coldness crept over my dying heart.


	41. Chapter 41

I slowly trudged back to my room. Kitty was there waiting for me, I let my jacket fall into her hands and sank down exhausted into a chair. She brushed my hair back and made no comment as to the hideous love bites on my neck, though love was an exaggeration. I leant against the back and drew a shuddering breath,

"He sickens me" I said simply, she nodded and ran her fingers through my hair, "And I sicken myself because of what I am when I'm around him" I broke into real tears then, "Kitty…I can't…I can't keep doing this! Not even for my child"

She embraced me from behind, snaking her arms around my shoulders and resting her head on mine and she waited until I had wept myself dry and then put her mouth to my ear,

"Logan will be here any minute, I invited him"

"You what?!" I jumped from my chair as if I had been electrocuted, spinning to her.

She faced me as casually as if she had been talking about the weather, "I invited him"

I was frozen with shock and stumbling for words, "I…you…I can't see him, not like this"

There was a hesitant knock at the door, "Should I tell him to go away then?" she offered walking backwards to the door, "No" I cried, "Can't you just give me a second to get myself togeth…"

"Hey Mr Logan" Kitty greeted cheerfully opening the door, I took the opportunity to duck and splash my face with water, Kitty made her exit quickly enough leaving Logan and I alone.

Standing at opposite ends of the room for an eternity, he and I simply looked at each other. I had to consciously remind myself to breathe, I took an uncertain step forward, my hands fluttering nervously and I licked my lips keeping my eyes on his.

"Ah to hell with it!" Logan growled marching across the room and taking me into his arms; I laughed happily and clung to him. He held me so tightly, though I was probably squeezing twice as hard,

"Oh you're real" I sighed, "You're real, you're here"

"Don't cry," he begged, pulling me tighter as if I could shatter and become one with him, "I can't help it" I laughed again giddy, "I've been doing it so often lately it's become habit"

He growled, his breath warm in my ear, "It shouldn't be"

He captured my mouth with his then, kissing me passionately, I moaned.

"Oh God, I've missed you so much" I closed my eyes and inhaled his scent, man, trees, beer, cigars. How could I have endured so many long nights without this?

"I know I've missed you to" he responded rocking me slightly,

"Why did you have to sleep with Emma, do you love her?" I asked my voice as broken as my still healing heart,

"No, darling. I slept with her to erase you from my mind. After you ran away, I felt as if I was slowly going mad. I had to forget you or lose myself to you forever"

"I didn't run away" I argued, "I'll explain later, but you must know that I didn't run away from you"

He breathed a sigh of relief, "So I didn't hurt you?"

"You could never hurt me"

He pulled me tighter then paused, "You're different" he murmured then took a step back looking me over carefully; he didn't have to look very hard.

"You're pregnant!" the look of shock on his face made me giggle,

"No really? Here I was thinking I'd just had too many cookies"

He didn't hear me, "Pregnant" he repeated softly, then "Robert?"

I nodded, "That's why I was trying to convince him to marry me so quickly, my child needed a father"

He lowered his eyes for a second looking at my round stomach hidden by the flowing peasant top, when he looked back up again his eyes were full of disgust,

"Well I hope you two are extremely happy together"

And with that he stormed from the room, slamming the door behind him.

I still stood at the end of the room, shell-shocked my brain still trying to catch up with what had just happened.


	42. Chapter 42

Kitty related this to me later.

_Kitty had been waiting at the end of the hall, anxious to see how we sorted everything out. She jumped as someone snuck up behind her and placed a kiss on her neck, spinning she saw Bobby standing there,_

"_Hey puss" he purred drawing her into his arms and nuzzling her ear, "Wanna come back to my room and let me stroke you?"_

_Kitty chuckled, "You've been out drinking with Piotr haven't you?"_

_He swayed slightly, "No," he tried denying unsuccessfully, she sniffed the air around him, "Is that absinthe?"_

"_Maybe" he allowed, she giggled, "How'd you get the Green Fairy in America?"_

_Absinthe was a particularly strong form of alcohol nicknamed the green fairy as the drinkers of it swore that they saw a green fairy. It was illegal in most Western civilisations, Logan had first introduced it to the mansion when upon discovering his friend Piotr aka Colossus was homesick had gone out and shot him a rabbit, bought him some absinthe and told him it was a Russian farmers feast. Piotr had at least appreciated the humorous, racist and heavily insulting gesture. Needless to say Logan had been drunk at the time._

_He raised an eyebrow at her and she caught his arms to keep him upright,_

"_Oh right Piotr's Russian"_

_Suddenly Bobby looked up squinting, "That's Logan," he announced surprised,_

_Kitty turned in his arms and indeed saw Logan coming from my room with a less than happy look on his face,_

"_Oh come on!" she cried, "Every fucking time! Do I have to literally beat the sense into the two of them before they get it?"_

_Then she remembered she was still in the arms of her inebriated and currently clueless boyfriend, "Bobby, I'll be right back"_

_He groaned in complaint and held her tighter, she sighed, "Okay sweetie I'm gonna just sit you down here" she dropped him into the window seat, "And try and figure out what went wrong-now"_

_She was about to walk into my room before she heard me sobbing and remembered how every conversation with me on this subject had gone. So instead, she spun around and went looking for Logan who had emptied out the library and was taking refuge by the fireplace._

_Had it been under different circumstances she might have tried subtlety-instead,_

"_Right I'm tired of talking and don't have the energy to be nice right now" she turned the chair round to face her, staring Logan straight in the eye. Something very few people had the courage to do, "Why the hell are you and Marie fighting now?"_

_He growled threateningly, reminding her of the animal, he was named after, _

"_None of your goddamn business half-pint"_

"_Yes, yes it is. Marie is my friend-and for the last…I've actually lost count of the months I have been trying to help her get her life back together and now you've thrown a girly hissy fit…Yes you have" she stated as he made to interrupt, "So tell me why and once again I'll try to salvage your relationship with her"_

_For a moment more, he continued his angry stare but then the fight went out of him and he seemed to crumble, "You can't kid, she's pregnant-with Robert" _

_Kitty stared at Logan for a second before a laugh escaped her, "Robert! Oh, Mr Logan you're an idiot-cant you count? She's what nine months pregnant now; Robert's only been around six months that means…"_

"_That I'm the father!" he finished for her jumping out of the seat, "Why the hell didn't she tell me?" he asked as he flew from the room leaving Kitty alone,_

"_Because that would have made everything simple and easy-and god forbid you two should have that!" she flopped down into the chair deciding then and there that Logan and I could sort things out for ourselves, she was done with our troubles._

"_Hey, I'm not sure" she opened her eyes to see Bobby leaning against the doorjamb, "But I think there's something between Rogue and Logan"_

_Kitty chuckled, "You could say that" she admitted, Bobby shrugging walked over to the stereo and hit the buttons until LoneStar's Amazed came on,_

"_Dance with me" he begged holding out a hand to her, smiling Kitty crossed the room and took his hand, rocking gently in his arms, _

"_You're a hopeless romantic Bobby Drake"_

"_And you are the most beautiful girl in the world Kitty Pryde-and the smartest-and the thinnest-and the…"_

"_Just shut up and dance Iceman"_

_Meanwhile Logan was flying down to my room just as Robert came out of it, holding my hand in his. "Ah hello" he greeted the breathless Logan cordially, "You can be the first to congratulate my fiancé and me"_

"_Fiancé" Logan demanded looking at me; I turned my head away unable to meet his eyes, and wept softly._

_My freedom was gone! I had never noticed or loved my life so much until I was deprived of it._


	43. Chapter 43

_Emma Frost_

_It was my birthday and I had arranged for the entire mansion to attend church. Everyone was in the garage climbing into the prearranged cars and having last minute arguments over who got to sit next to who. Iceman and Colossus were wearing dark sunglasses and hiding in the shadows-clearly hoping to get out of driving duty. Robert stood next to me, his Rolls Royce parked behind at least a dozen Jeeps, minivans and a couple of the late Scott Summer's convertibles. "So" I began looking over to Rogue who at that very moment was trying to convince the youngest kids that they had been vaccinated against cooties, "Have you caged your eagle?"_

"_Caged and tamed" he announced triumphantly, he was about to say more when he realised that he finally had a clear path to get his car out and hurried to take it, Rogue closed the door of the minivan and knocked on the roof signifying that the driver was good to go. A few of the students whose religion completely forbid them to enter the church were lingering in front of her waving to their friends, but I still managed to see Logan come up behind her and whisper something in her ear. I sighed blinking back the tears- People look at me with pity when by a casual look or fleeting touch Logan and Rogue reveal to the world that they are still deeply in love. Even if they don't realise it._

_Moving away I noticed Logan was getting into his Jeep, I hurried to the driver's door,_

"_You're coming?" I asked him surprised, I hadn't thought Logan to be the church-going or babysitting type,_

_He shrugged, "Yeah, thought I might"_

_My brother sounded the car horn then, "See you there," I promised and running across the garage floor, I accidentally kicked a bucket of motor oil over I slipped into the front passenger seat as Marie climbed into the back._

"_I thought you were Catholic?" I frowned at her, she shrugged, "Doesn't mean I can't enter a Baptist Church, just means I can't take the Host"_

_I nodded letting the statement go, I knew something was up between the two of them. Looking over to Robert who was whistling casually I wondered what it would mean to him if Marie left him. Nothing as what it would mean if Logan left me._

_I would die for Logan to be happy. Sadly enough, I know it would work._


	44. Chapter 44

_Marie D'Ancanto (Rogue)_

_Find a reason to go back into the Church after the mass._

That was what Logan had whispered into my ear as I supervised over the chaos that generally came whenever an excursion was planned; I had given a small nod to show I was listening.

Of course I wondered why we had to meet at the Church- why couldn't we just stay behind at the mansion- but Kitty had long since made known to me the fact that Logan and I didn't usually do things the easy way.

So we filed into the Church, Emma manoeuvred to ensure Logan sat up the front with her; I stood back as I shuffled the kids into the pews and took a seat at the back. The mass didn't interest me, I lost myself in the decoration of the Church, it was beautifully designed. Whitewashed walls with fresh pink bouquets in vases built into the wall, the pews were dark wood with scarlet cushioning for when we had to kneel. It matched the wall-to-wall carpet, which led up to the steps and stopped at the marble altar where- had it not been an overcast day- the sunlight would have shone through a stained glass rainbow of colours.

Piotr was moaning beside me as the organist struck a doleful tune,

"Hush" I admonished him, "You're being sacrilegious"

He frowned turning his head to look at me, "Shto?" he didn't understand, I repeated slower and he glared at me, "I'm Russian Orthodox, I'm allowed to be sacrilegious in a Baptist Church"

Smirking I bit my lip and kneeling forward as the Reverend instructed, pinched his wrist, "Ow" he complained, poking me in the stomach. I winced as the pain rolled over my stomach. He noticed,

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine" I hissed, "it's just a little cramp"

He shrugged; the last thing a guy wanted to hear about was anything related to monthly courses,

Plus I was ninety-eight percent sure he was still tipsy from last night- there was a reason absinthe was illegal in America,

"Still seeing the green fairy?" I asked curiously, he squinted, "Up the aisle, next to Logan"

I followed his gaze and laughed, instantly receiving dirty looks from the respectful people around me,

"That's not the green fairy that's Emma in a lime green pantsuit!"

He shrugged, "Same difference, I keep hoping she'll go away when I sober up"

Though it was passing quickly enough as I joked and teased Colossus, I found that when it was time to leave my palms were sweaty. As we crossed ourselves, I heard angry whispers being exchanged between Emma and Logan. Casually I let my bracelet slip from my wrist and fall to the floor, getting up and waiting for Emma to sweep past me, her eyes brimming again, I swept out and herded the children across the grass before stopping in my tracks,

"Oh" I looked at my bare wrist, "damn, I seem to have lost my bracelet"

Robert and Emma were just ahead of me, they turned in unison, mirroring each other perfectly,

"Are you sure you put it on this morning?" Robert asked nonchalantly,

"Yes, I must have dropped it back in the…"

"Here Rogue" over my shoulder Piotr dropped the silver charm bracelet into my open hand, "It fell off your wrist"

I searched for the right words, "Uh gee thanks Piotr"

_Man I am gonna beat your pounding head senseless when we get back to…_

"Oh just go!" Emma cried bringing a hand to her cheek and turning away from me, for a moment I stood there shocked. I almost reached out to touch her shoulder but Robert did it first. And taking the opportunity I ran as quickly as I could back to the Church.

I threw open the doors and hurried in. Anxious to see Logan.

But he wasn't there.


	45. Chapter 45

I bit my lip and lowered my head fighting the tears of bitter disappointment.

Some part of me reasoned that I should head back- that Robert would be waiting for me. However, my heart had gone on strike, sick of listening to reason that had never brought me any happiness. Therefore, I slowly made my way up the aisle and sank into the pew where Logan had sat.

I know I had said that I didn't like romance novels, but happy endings were a different matter. I was long overdue for a happy ending. The months of rivalry with Emma, the pain overdose from the exhaustion, the captivity, having to convince Logan and myself that I loved another man and carrying a child for most of the time, which meant mood-swings, fatigue, sickness.

I deserved that goddamn happy ending!

"Guess this means Kitty was right" an all too familiar voice called from beside me. Shivering I slowly opened my eyes to see Logan squatting beside the pew,

"You and I have never exactly picked the easy road"

I gave a wry smile, "We're warriors Logan, we crave the challenge and we thrill at it"

"In battle yeah, but in life?"

I shrugged simply, "If we were any different in life I doubt we would have picked each other"

He nodded at this, then reached up and tucked a strand of ivory hair behind my ear,

"What have I told you about crying?"

"I have every right to cry I thought you weren't coming"

"How could you think that?"

"I couldn't see you; I thought you were still angry"

"Nah I was doing something out back, and" he got up his knees cracking,

"I had no reason to be angry with you in the first place" he drew me onto his lap; I buried my head in his neck enthralled with his warmth and scent.

"The baby" I began, he pressed his fingers to my lips, "I didn't know it was mine sugar"

I kissed his fingers and rubbed his hand against my cheek,

"Logan"

"Yes darling"

"I'm nine months pregnant"

"Yes?"

"Aren't I crushing your legs?"

"Just a little, you're worth it"

The sound of someone clearing his or her throat startled us. Heads shooting up we saw the Reverend standing there, still in his outfit,

"Are you ready to begin?" he asked standing before the altar, Logan nodded,

"Begin what?" I asked as Logan slid me off his lap, he sat next to me and took my left hand where Robert's ostentatious wedding ring held court. It was an atrocity and whoever designed it should have been shot. An enormous table diamond went to my knuckle and was encased with a rainbow of stones; it made me feel nauseous just to look at it. Logan clearly felt the same,

"Look at this piece of crap, more money than taste went into this" Popping out a claw he cut it from my finger and threw it on the ground, I cried out in shock but was knocked breathless when I saw what was replacing it.

A simple band of gold, a tasteful diamond surrounded by two emeralds,

"Oh Logan" I breathed,

"Come on girl" he growled, "Time you got married"

I fumbled for words, "But I'm not dressed…"

He led me reluctantly up the aisle, "No arguing, you know if we don't snatch this moment now we'll have to wait for it to come again"

I had never really pictured my wedding day, but I certainly hadn't guessed it would be like this. The Reverend read the vows as we stood before him- a reverend we didn't know in a church we hadn't visited before, our two witnesses were the old ladies assigned to taking care of the flowers, I was dressed in an emerald green halter neck sarong that fell to my feet, which were encased in closed toe exotically decorated slippers. Logan was wearing the outfit he had worn the day we met, a few extra tears in his jacket. Our rings were simple gold bands, he having a dislike for jewellery and me never having cared much for those things. There was no music, no Catholic priest, no father to give me away and no crowd waiting to snap endless pictures of us.

As I said 'I do', the sun shone out from behind the clouds and through the stained glass cast rainbows over Logan and I, lighting up our happy faces.

It was the best wedding I could have imagined.


	46. Chapter 46

We were married!

We signed the paper and the Reverend gave us permission to kiss, not that we had ever cared about acceptance or permission. As we were thanking him, as he was hurrying out of the church because he had to get ready for a baptism Logan scooped up my ring and handed it to the old women. Sisters apparently,

"Here" he wrapped one of their wrinkled knuckles over it,

She was almost struck down in shock, "Oh young man I…I simply cant"

"Take it" I assured her, "With us it would have caused a lot of pain, but break off the stones and sell them, maybe it'll bring some good"

They wept with happiness and kissed us both on the cheek, "Bless you both-and your babe," she added knowingly, I blushed.

"Thank-you" I whispered

I wrapped my arms around him as we walked across the grass to where only his jeep remained, "Logan" I stopped and we were so entwined that he stopped as well,

"Yeah darling?"

"Let's not go back to the mansion, not yet anyway"

He bent and kissed my nose,

"Anything you want _wife_" he grinned trying the title for size,

"Thank-you husband" I chuckled,

"It's gonna take us a while to get used to this isn't it?"

"Probably sugar"

"Well" he swept me up off my feet, "I'm gonna enjoy every second of it"

"Hmmm" I licked my fingers, "That was delicious"

It was dark out now. Logan and I had spent our first afternoon as a married couple wandering hand in hand in a public garden, him keeping a special eye on me whenever I got a cramp and me being addressed by mothers telling us about the pros and cons of pregnancy and parenthood- some that I already knew, some I was just learning.

Then we had stopped by a fast-food joint and got some chicken and chips to go,

"You know sugar it wasn't really necessary for you to tip the waitress an extra twenty for her to go faster"

He smirked, "My life was in danger, forgive me for valuing it"

I threw a scrunched up napkin at him, "It was not. Liar!"

"You were so hungry you were trying to eat me!"

"I was not! I was nibbling your ear"

"I still have the bite marks!"

"Well I'm carrying your unborn child, I'm allowed to be peckish"

I didn't hear his response. I noticed there was something happening ahead at the mansion. It seemed ironic that I was returning to it the same way I had with Emma.

The difference was back then I had been a girl preparing for battle. Now I was woman who had emerged victorious.

Then we saw the official car, with the U.N. symbol,

"Dr McCoy!" I cried happily "and that means…"

I threw myself from the car before Logan had even pulled into the garage, running as fast as I could in my condition I heard Logan jumping from the stalled car and yelling for me to slow down but I couldn't, I was too happy. I didn't see the motor oil.

Dr McCoy caught me round the waist and spun me back handing me into a tired woman's arms, "Storm" I hugged her joyfully, "Welcome back!"

"Thank you Rogue" she replied properly, releasing me, then…

"You're pregnant!"

"Yeah and still running round, Jesus darling you plan on killing the both of ya?" Logan called coming up behind me, "Hey Hank" he greeted shaking his hand, Dr McCoy turned Logan's hand over and inspected the ring, "And I see she's properly married" he announced approvingly, "My you two have had an interesting year"

"See I told you there was something between the two of them"

We turned to see Bobby and Kitty coming out followed by the rest of the student body, Emma and Robert conspicuous by their absence,

Kitty gave me a look and we broke down in laughter,

Cut short when I cried out in shock, I doubled over as my sarong became damp.

Logan was at my side instantly holding my elbow, "Darling what's wrong?"

"I…I don't know, I've been having these cramps all day but…"

"Cramps?!" Dr McCoy cried incredulously, "Rogue you're water just broke you've been having contractions, you're in labour!"


	47. Chapter 47

The room was hurled into chaos as Logan picked me up in his arms and carried me to the med centre, Kitty phasing ahead with Dr McCoy. Storm and Bobby were trying unsuccessfully to stop the rest of the student body following, Jubilee causing a racket insisting that as she was the first to discover it, she should get to be there.

Logan lay me down on the med table and took my hand; "I'm staying," he told Dr McCoy firmly when he entered the room, Dr McCoy nodded calmly,

"Of course, Rogue will need someone's hand to break in her pain, and considering I'll be at the other end delivering the child, it'll have to be you"

"Rogue" Storm whispered gently beside me as Dr McCoy's assistant, "Just to let you know, you can scream as loud as you want"

I nodded and braced myself for the pain as the wave crashed down on me. I yelped and lay my head on the flat table, looking out the window.

And saw Emma Frost standing there.

There was no way I would give that bitch the satisfaction of seeing me scream in pain. I dug my nails into Logan's hand once and then let my pride take over,

"Tody, today I bet my life" I began singing, everyone in the room stopped in shock,

"_You have no idea, what I feel inside,_

_Don't be afraid to let it show,_

_For you never know_

_If you let out_

_I love you. You love me_

_Take this gift and don't ask why_

_Cause if you will let me._

_I'll take what scares you and hold it deep inside_

_And if you_

_Ask me why_

_I love you and _

_Why I'll never leave_

_Love will show you everything…_

_Our love will show us everything"_

I collapsed against Logan gasping for breath, "Come on darling" he urged gently,

"Just one more push"

I nodded then searched my mind desperately for a song to sing, I had nearly sung myself hoarse, "You know darling, you can scream"

I shook my head stubbornly,

"_From this moment life has begun_

_From this moment-you are the one_

_Right beside you is where I belong_

_From this moment on…"_

"It's a boy!" Dr McCoy announced holding up a screaming bundle of red and wet,

I fell back into Logan's arms as he rained kisses on my sweaty hair,

"You did it darling, you did it"

I kissed him impatiently and then stretched my arms out, "My baby" I demanded, Storm laughed wearily utterly exhausted, "Give us a minute to clean him up"

I shook my head; thankfully, Dr McCoy lowered him into my arms and adjusted his blanket.

I don't think I've ever seen a more perfect little baby,

"Hey little guy" Logan held his finger out for our wriggling worm,

"We're your parents"

Our son responded by grabbing Logan's finger and stretching as far as his little limbs could, I laughed and kissed the soft down on black hair,

A tear fell onto his face and he mewed in complaint.

"James" I said looking to Logan who nodded, "James" he repeated holding out his arms. Resentfully I handed him over, I wanted to hold him forever, but my heart allowed for the fact that Logan was the father.

"Hey buddy" Logan kissed his forehead, "So _you're_ the little thing that caused all this commotion"

I swear up and down that James nodded then, as if understanding what his father was saying,

"Well I guess I owe you a thank-you," Logan continued kissing his reverently, "Without you, your mama never would have agreed to marry me"

"Oh and like you wouldn't have had to be dragged down the aisle in chains and shock collars"

Kitty came into the room, "I'm just glad you two finally got some sense into those thick skulls of yours"

We laughed.


	48. Chapter 48

_Emma Frost_

_Utterly spent I threw my underwear into my suitcase, it flopped over the side and I wouldn't be able to close the lid. I felt physically ill I just wanted to lie down on the bed that I had made mine for so many months and sleep forever. However, Ororo had returned and, after getting a sketchy account of what had transpired between Rogue and I, had politely informed me that my services would no longer be needed. The worst part about walking away from the mansion would be that nobody would come after me, nobody would bid me a warm goodbye or bid me to stay, nobody would care. Robert had already left, having discovered Marie and Logan's marriage had gone home slightly dismayed but unaffected by his time spent here._

_I wish I was as heartless as he was. I would forever carry memories of Xavier's school in my heart, they said that even after you left the school it stayed with you wherever you went. I fear that this is true, but unlike the warm, fluffy memories of the graduated students I would be carrying memories of heartbreak, depression and my enmity of Rogue._

_As if conjuring a bad spirit suddenly she is here. A quiet knock on my door and she breezes in, standing before me, taking in my packing with unveiled satisfaction._

"_I came to make sure the stories were true" she announces haughtily, it had barely been a week since she had given birth but rumours were she'd been up everyday laughing and celebrating with her friends. The entire school was flocking to her side now, she had triumphed over me and they wished to share in her radiating happiness. She herself even seemed to be glowing, dressed in her black corset and skirt the weight gathered over the last year had vanished in a day, saving for a bit more flesh on her bones that only made her more beautiful. She wore Logan's ring proudly on her finger and was by his side as often as possible, usually nursing their newborn James as well. _

"_They are" I confirm, "I'm leaving"_

"_Good" she states flopping down on the settee in the corner by the window it looked like her throne. "Make sure you leave no remnant of your presence here" she orders, "I don't want anything of yours polluting Xavier's memory"_

_I smirk then, there being one victory I can claim "No and I know why"_

_Bending down and opening the top draw of Xavier's bedside table I drew out some papers, "I'm guessing you were the one that insisted Xavier's room become a shrine"_

_She nods coldly, every bit a woman, "Yes?"_

"_And I'm pretty sure it was because of these" I throw the papers into her lap, _

"_Your birth certificate, Xavier was your father"_

_She looks up at me, a tinge of admiration in her eyes, _

"_Congratulations you're the first person to have discovered that"_

"_Why didn't you and he ever…"_

"_Oh he admitted he was my father, to me at least. We became close, good friends even if with all the eyes watching us we couldn't become anything more" Sweeping across the room she rearranges the papers gently back in the draw. _

"_To have made known the fact that I was Xavier's daughter known would have meant that I would forever be placed in high esteem for no other reason than my blood. I didn't want that, I was already given special treatment, first for my powers and then when I was cured for my friendship with Ororo and Logan" she turns to me then pity in her eyes, "You know Emma it didn't have to be like this between us, I never wanted to rule over Xavier's. I just wanted you to respect Ororo and my father's memories"_

_I laugh, "You were born to rule Marie, even if you place others in the role you were born to lead. You certainly have the skills for it, manipulation, charisma, allure. My God place you in charge of this country and the heights you could lead it to!"_

_She shook her head stubbornly, "I don't want that. I just want a life for my family"_

"_And may God pity whoever comes between you and that dream"_

"_You should know" the confusion was gone and the triumph back in her voice,_

"_You're finished Emma, done and soon you'll be gone. Eventually your time at Xavier's will be nothing more than a bad dream"_

_Fury rises in me, "My former place as headmistress might have been taken from me but I'll rally and become more powerful then before!"_

_She shakes her head, smiling. "No, you won't. You're finished Emma, you'll never rule anything again"_


	49. The end finally

_Marie D'Ancanto (Rogue)_

After I skipped happily from her room, I lost myself in the children, listening to their stories, laughing at their jokes and applauding their tricks. Another hour and Emma was gone from the mansion, a taxi arriving to take her to hell for all I cared, as long as she was away from my home and my family. I watched as she left through the garage- a pitiful, disgraceful escape for a pitiful, disgraced woman. Barely a few months ago, I had relished that thought of locking us in the Danger Room and pummelling her arse until she was as dead as Stryker. Now I felt nothing but emptiness, to physically hurt her would have lowered me to her level- even if it would have felt really, really good.

I almost felt sorry for her, she had honestly loved Logan, and- I put a finger to my lips remembering how she had kissed me that night she had handed me over to Janine- she had loved me as well.

Shuddering I turned away, it was nearing midday and the children having been given a holiday, mainly because Storm was in bed- officially sleeping off her exhaustion but Dr McCoy was conspicuous for his absence in the kitchen- I had just given birth and Logan was too distracted by his son. Colossus had opted to take the classes but Jubilee had threatened to hitch him to a kite and discover electricity if he tried. So I moved around the dancing children and went outside. Standing there and losing myself in the warmth and the beauty of the day, I finally felt free again. Smiling mischievously I removed my shoes and threw myself onto the gravel, running along the grass, flying past the forest everything around me became a blur until the object of my desire appeared up ahead. Standing up he opened his arms and stumbled back as I threw myself into them, "Jesus darling, you just gave birth!" Logan protested sitting me down on the picnic blanket as I scrambled eagerly to where our newborn son lay sleeping in his basket,

"That was a week ago Logan" I throw to distract him,

"Oh no you don't" Logan grabbed me round the waist and sat me across his lap,

"I just got him to sleep"

His hand rubs my back and I giggle straddling his waist and kissing him passionately, since our marriage we had become inseparable, his hands disappeared under my corset but I stop him knowing we're in full view of a mansion of impressionable children. "Tonight" I promise kissing him again,

He groans in complaint, "I don't wanna wait _that_ long"

"If Ororo and Dr McCoy can keep their relationship on the low, then we can too"

He grins, "Speaking of which…"

"No!" I gasp, "Really"

"I saw the rings on their fingers when they first got back"

I'm speechless; I can't believe my gold digging skills failed to pick out the rings, though to be fair I had other things on my mind that night.

"I guessed we kinda upstaged them huh?" I slide off his lap and snuggle against him, "Yeah well we'll give them their fifteen hours in the spotlight,"

"Fifteen minutes sugar" I correct as he begins playing with my hair releasing it from its chignon,

"Fifteen hours" he repeats, "I'm sick of the girls sighing after us wherever we go"

Laughing I fell into a doze as we lazily watch the leaves sway ahead.

Suddenly I sat up with a start, "Oh no!"

"What?" Logan asks me concerned,

Suddenly we hear the distant rumble that sounds like thunder; we hear the shattering of glass. "I forgot to lock Jimmy out of the chem. Lab"

It would be another three months before Jimmy's eyebrows grew back. And another two after that for us to rebuild the lab.


End file.
